¡Atrapados en mi epoca!
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo estuvieran atrapados en la epoca de Aome? pero tambien con la compañia de Sesshomaru Rin y Jaken? una historia llena de romance, y algo de risa, sean buenos, nuestro primer fic de anime. IX FINAL CAP.
1. capitulo I

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es compartido, entre 4 amigas, Karla, Mariana, Celina y yo Marisol, disfrútenlo.

Título: ¡Atrapados en mi época!

Capítulo: I

Era una fresca mañana en el Sengoku, Inuyasha, Aome, Sango, Miruku y Shippo se dirigían al viejo pozo para acompañar a Aome, ya que tenía que regresar a su época por su periodo de exámenes. Pero no solo por eso se iba, sino porque también quería alejarse de esa época y recordar que amaba a Inuyasha pero que este no le corresponde y lo sabía porque él se iba todas las noches a ver a Kikyo y eso la lastimaba.

Ya no había más Naraku, habían terminado con él junto con la ayuda de Kouga (quien se dio cuenta de que Aome no le correspondía y decidió darle una oportunidad a Ayame) y la de Sesshomaru. Pero Kikyo aún seguía vagando por el mundo, no quería ir al infierno, no sin Inuyasha.

San: espero que regreses pronto Aome.

Aome: tratare de no tardar Sango, lo prometo.

Shi: si, no tardes, por que me traerás muchos dulces ¿verdad?

Aome: si Shippo, mucho dulces.

Shi: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Una vez ya en el pozo Aome salto sin antes escuchar a Inuyasha decir:

Inu: y regresa pronto ¿si?

Aome: esta bien

Se fue, y los otros estaban listos para ir a la aldea con la anciana Kaede, pero…

¿: Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, al híbrido de mi hermano.

Inu: siempre es una desgracia el verte Sesshomaru.

Sess: lo mismo digo.

Sesshomaru iba acompañado de su fiel sirviente Jaken y una joven de no mas de 15 años, con cabello color azabache y ojos color café, a quien todos conocemos como Rin, ella creció por el encantamiento de una bruja, peor después contare esto.

Y sin motivo Sesshomaru ataco a Inuyasha con la tokiyin, y este se defendió con Colmillo de Acero, y empezaron una dura pelea, pero nadie y mucho menos ellos, se dieron cuenta de que el pozo comenzó a brillar, sino hasta que también Colmillo Sagrado y poco después Colmillo de Acero comenzaron a brillar.

Sess/Inu: ¿qué sucede?

De un momento a otro todo comenzó a temblar y todos por alguna extraña razón, cayeron en el pozo.

San: ¿Qué paso?

Mir: caímos, será mejor que salgamos

Inu: buena idea, Sesshomaru quítate

Sess: ¿qué? quítate tú

San: ya paréenle

Una vez afuera, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en el bosque y mucho menos en su época "Espasmo en la época de Aome pero ¿Cómo?" pensó Inuyasha.

Rin: ¿Dónde estamos señor Sesshomaru?

Sess: …

Inu: en la época de Aome

San/Mir/Shi/Sess/Jak/Rin: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?

Y al salir, efectivamente, ahí estaban el templo y la casa de Aome.

Mir: pero, ¿Cómo?

Aome: ¿qué haces toso ustedes aquí?

Shi: Aome, que bueno, no sabemos que paso, que todos caímos y terminamos acá.

Mir: es cierto señorita, pero no se preocupe, ahorita nos vamos.

Inu: no se puede.

Todos: ¿qué?

Inu: no puedo pasar

Dijo Inuyasha tratando una y otra de volver sin éxito, y luego mirar la cara de todos cono expresión de" ¿y ahora que? ¿Nos quedaremos acá?"

Notas de las Autoras: bueno este es el primer cap. Esperamos que les haya gustado, prometemos hacerlos mas largos.

Mariana: Si lo prometemos.

Karla: pero envíen reviews, no sean malos.

Celina: no los presiones Karla, y bueno ¿que quieren que pase? Tenemos ideas pero hay que saber que quiere el público.

Marisol: exacto, bueno cuídense.

TODAS: BYE!


	2. capitulo II

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es compartido, entre 4 amigas, Karla, Mariana, Celina y yo Marisol, disfrútenlo.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Todo lo que este en **negrita** somos nosotras.

Título: ¡Atrapados en mi época!

Capítulo II

Mir: ¿Como que no podemos pasar Inuyasha?

Inu: Pues así como lo escuchas

San: No puede ser verdad

Aome: A ver Inuyasha ¿estas seguro?

Inu: Totalmente Aome, no puedo pasar

Aome: Es imposible

Inu: Aparentemente tendremos que quedarnos aquí (dijo Inuyasha al salir del pozo) lo que no me gusta, es que este tendrá que quedarse también.

Con este se refería a Sesshomaru.

**(Mariana.- pues si, a quien más se podría referir**

**Celina.- pues no se, a Miroku**

**Karla.- ahí no inventes**

**Marisol.- ya paréenle y sigan escribiendo**

**Todas.- esta bien)**

Sess: Yo no pienso quedarme aquí

Inu.- Pues entonces lárgate

Aome: Inuyasha, ¿como dices eso? No podemos dejarlo vagar por ahí en esta época.

**(Celina.- en eso tiene razón)**

Inu: Y eso a mi que me importa

Aome: ¡ABAJO!

Inu: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**(Karla.- adoro cuando hace eso ustedes no?)**

Aome se dirigió con calma a Sesshomaru.

Aome: Lo siento Sesshomaru, pero hasta que no sepamos que pasa te tendrás que quedar aquí.

Sess:…

Jak: Tiene razón la, humana, amo es mejor no actuar hasta no saber que pasa

Sesshomaru lo mira con su mirada fría y que si pudiera te mataría.

Jak: ¡Ahí por favor no me lastime!

Sess: Esta bien, no nos iremos de aquí

Aome: Perfecto

Todos entraron en la casa de Aome, y todos excepto ella e Inuyasha estaban asombrados con todo lo que había ahí.

San/Mir: ¡GUAU!

Aome: Bien, antes de encontrarlos halle una nota de mi madre diciendo que ella, Souta y mi abuelo se fueron por unos meses a ver a unos familiares que viven bastante lejos.

Inu: Bueno, parece ser más del tiempo que necesitamos para saber que pasa.

Aome: Si, mientras tanto cada uno se ira a una habitación diferente.

Aome llevo a Inuyasha y a Miroku a la recamara de Sota donde se quedarían ellos dos, a Sesshomaru y a Jaken a una habitación para huéspedes, Sango y Shippo a su habitación, donde la compartirían con ella y por último:

Aome: ¿A poco tú eres la niña pequeña que acompaña a Sesshomaru?

Rin: Pues… si

Aome: Pareces crecidita ¿no?

Rin: Si… bueno… es que fue algo extraño

Aome: ¿Qué paso?

Rin: Pues…

Flash Back:

**(Karla.- ¿es necesario el flash back?**

**Marisol.- si, para que sepan como Rin creció**

**Karla.- bueno)**

Uno de esos días, en que Sesshomaru quería encontrar a su no tan querido medio hermano para arrebatarle a colmillo de acero y Jaken fue con él, Rin tuvo que quedarse en una aldea, estaba muy aburrida, hasta que vio a una anciana con dificultades para llevar un cubo de agua a su casa y ella fue a ayudarla.

¿: Muchas gracias pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

Rin: Rin señora

¿: Que bonito nombre, el mío es Sakura

Rin: ¿Como la flor?

Sak: Así es

Rin: Vaya…

Sak: Ven conmigo.

Una vez adentro de la casa de la anciana Sakura, Rin pudo ver muchos frascos con cosas raras y mucha oscuridad.

Rin: ¿Por qué los frascos?

Sak: Veras Rin, la razón por la que haya esos frascos, son porque yo hago pociones.

Rin:…

Sak: Y como me ayudaste te compensare

Rin: ¿Cómo?

Sak: Veras, yo puedo ver más haya de una persona Rin y veo en ti que le tienes gran cariño a alguien, pero no puedo ver a quien, y si no me equivoco, creo que ese cariño tuyo crecerá hasta convertirse en amor puro.

Rin: ¿Cariño a alguien? Pues solo al señor Sesshomaru, pero no creo que algún día lo quiera más que como un padre o hermano.

Sak: Ahí es donde te equivocas, te darás cuenta de la verdad hasta que crezcas, pero te evitare eso, te evitare las confusiones y dudas, así que:

La anciana Sakura le esparció a Rin una poción de color rosado, que al caer sobre Rin le provoco uno que otro estornudo.

Rin: ¿Qué fue eso? (Rin se sorprendió, ya no era su voz infantil, ahora era una voz más madura pero aún dulce e inocente)

Sak: Ahora has crecido (dijo la anciana mientras le mostraba un espejo)

Rin: ¿QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?

Fin Flash Back

**(Mariana.- esta medio raro como creció ¿no?**

**Marisol.- pues si, pero así creció)**

Aome: ¡GUAU! Y ¿que te dijo Sesshomaru al verte crecida?

Rin: Nada, solo se me quedo mirando y luego nada mas, pero no se si fue mi imaginación, pero, juraría que su cara, se puso roja.

Aome se quería reír con lo último, no se podía imaginar a Sesshomaru sonrojado, pero entonces, se le ocurrió preguntar:

Aome: ¿Y ya sabes a lo que se refería la anciana de tu cariño hacía cierta persona?

Al oir esto, Rin se puso extremadamente roja.

Rin: Pues… si, pero

Aome: Pero…

Rin: Aquí no, mejor salgamos (y entonces fueron al jardín) veras, creo que me enamore, del señor Sesshomaru (esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro)

Aome: POR DIOS

Rin: No grites

Aome: Lo siento, pero, GUAU que sorpresa.

Rin: Si, pero, el no me corresponde

Aome: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rin: No se, pero desde entonces me ha estado ignorando mas que de costumbre

Aome ya se estaba imaginando el porque él hacia eso, Sesshomaru no esta acostumbrado a mostrar sus sentimientos y menos hacia los humanos, y ahora que descubría lo hermosa que se volvió su protegida, le daba razones para querer alejarse.

Aome: No te preocupes, me encargare de que Sesshomaru no solo te haga caso, sino que este contigo como pareja

Rin: ¿Pero de que hablas, ya parece que el señor Sesshomaru se fijaría en mi, habiendo tantos monstruos hembra tan poderosas y hermosas.

Aome: No seas tan insegura, creedme, una vez que terminemos contigo te reirás de no haberme creído. (En eso llega Sango)

San: ¿Qué sucede?

Aome: Ah Sango, que bueno, tú también ayudaras

San: ¿En que?

Rin: No se si sea buena idea

Aome: OH veras que si, veras Sango lo que pasa es que…

(5 minutos después)

San: ¿QQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Aome: No grites

San: Lo siento, pero ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Hablamos del mismo Sesshomaru?

Aome: Pues ya que no conocemos a otro creo que si.

Rin: No creo que…

San: Tranquila Rin, ya veras que él rogara por estar contigo

Aome: Sabía que ayudarías

San: Claro, pero, ¿Cómo le haremos?

Aome: Primero que nada, hay que hacer que Rin sea irresistible a los ojos de _él _y luego buscar a alguien con quien darle celos.

San: Perfecto

**(Karla.- ¿y con quien se le dará celos a Sessh?**

**Marisol.- pues no se, con algún compañero de escuela de Aome tal vez.**

**Karla.- por favor, eso no le dara celos**

**Marisol.- que si**

**Karla.- que no**

**Marisol.- que si**

**Karla.- que no**

**Celina/Marisol.- que si**

**Karla.- que no**

**Celina/Marisol.- que si**

**Mariana.- señoras y señores por fallas técnicas obvias el fic será interrumpido, gracias**

**Música ambiental…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Mariana.- sigamos con el fic)**

Rin estaba más que confundida, deseaba más que nada estar con su amo, pero, no estaba segura de lo que querían hacer sus nuevas amigas, pero tendría que confiar, en eso se a Inuyasha asomándose por la ventana de Aome y al verlas gritó.

Inu: AOME

Aome: ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

Inu: TENEMOS HAMBRE

Aome: Bien haré la cena

Las tres chicas se dedicaron a hacer la cena, como es obvio Rin se tuvo que llevar la comida hacía donde estaban Sesshomaru y Jaken, mientras que los demás disfrutaban de su cena, pero en eso, sonó el timbre y Aome fue a ver quien era.

Aome: Hojo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hojo: Buenas noches Aome, venía a ver si querías ir conmigo a ve runa película.

Aome: me encantaría, pero…

Inu: AOME, ¿POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO?

Hojo: Veo que tienes compañía

Aome: pues si

Hojo: bueno, nos vemos luego

Aome: esta bien, adiós.

Y una vez que Aome regreso vio a Inuyasha con una cara muy enojada.

Inu: ¿Quién era ese?

Aome: No te interesa

Inu: DIME

Aome: NO y ABAJO

**(Mariana.- pobre Inuyasha, pero ni modos, bueno aprovecho para decir, que hasta aquí llega este cap y que me despediré por mis amigas, ya que mis amigas siguen discutiendo, pero bueno aquí esperamos ansiosas sus reviews, cuídense bye) **

**jessy aome.- **muchas gracias por tu review, te podemos confirmar que en nuestro fic habrá una linda declaración de Inu a Aome, así como Miroku a Sango y Sessh a Rin, como esta dicho en este cap, cuídate BYE.

**Jean.- **que bueno que te suene interesante el fic, y si tienes razón todo esta extraño aquí, cuídate bye.

**Natalia.- **hicimos este cap un poco mas largo, pero prometemos tratar de hacerlos un poco mas largos, cuídate bye.

**MeilinSnape.- **como vez ya explicamos que onda con lo de Rin, estuvo extraño y la verdad no nos convenció este cap. Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora, y gracias por tus ánimos, así como me los has dado en mis otros fics, cuídate bye.

**deep and from Herat.- **gracias por tu apoyo y agradecemos que te guste nuestro fic, esperamos tu review cuídate bye.

**Aome shan.- **la verdad no sabemos si esta bueno el fic, pero que bueno que te guste y esperamos que te siga gustando, cuídate bye.

**lore.it92.- **que bueno que te guste la idea, cuídate bye.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule.- **gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, la verdad fue grato leer tu review, y si la idea surgió de la nada, trataremos de hacerlo con más calma, pero estamos locas así que quien sabe si se pueda jeje, por otra parte hicimos este cap un poquito mas largo y ójala te guste, pero sino haznos saberlo y ver que cambiar ok, cuídate bye.

**athen-maiden.- **gracias por tus ideas, ya nos inspiraste, y tienes razón es un Rin/Sessh, así como un San/Mir y un Inu/Aome, porque en serio este no se va a ir con la no-viva, te lo aseguramos, esperamos pronto tu review, cuídate bye.

**carla.- **discúlpanos si con este cap. Te decepcionamos, pero es que veras, yo (Marisol) me agradan los Aome/Sessh, pero a las otras tres autoras no, así que no podrá ser tu idea, pero tal vez nos podamos contactar y te cuente unas cuantas ideas que tengo para un fic de Aome/Sessh, bueno cuídate, y otra vez lo siento bye.


	3. capitulo III

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es compartido, entre 4 amigas, Karla, Mariana, Celina y yo Marisol, disfrútenlo.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Todo lo que este en **negrita** somos nosotras.

Título: ¡Atrapados en mi época!

Capítulo III

Ya era bastante tarde y todos se fueron a dormir, por último Aome le dijo a Rin que ella se quedaría en la habitación de su madre, todos intentaban dormir, pero no podían por estar pensando en que no sabían que hacer ahora que estaban atrapados, quizá nunca volverían a la época antigua y eso sería malo.

A la mañana siguiente:

**Aome:** "Ya es tarde, y debo hacer el desayuno, pero mi cama esta muy calientita como para querer levantarme"

Aome se levanto de su cama sin muchas ganas viendo a Sango y a Shippo todavía dormir, así que decidió despertarlos.

**Aome:**Vamos chicos, ya despierten.

**Sango:** ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede? (bostezo)

**Shi:** Si, ¿Qué sucede?

**Aome:** Vamos no sean flojos.

Al estar ya bien despiertos se fueron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y poco después llegaron Inuyasha y Miroku.

**Inu:** Que bien, comida.

**Aome:** ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida?

**Inu:** pues si es comida bien hecha no, pero si es cocinada por ti ya se que será una pésima comida.

**Aome:** (furiosa) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHA ABAJO!

**Inu:** ¿Por qué hiciste eso? (pregunto desde el suelo)

**(Marisol.- y todavía preguntas)**

**Aome:** Por grosero.

Y mientras ellos empezaban a discutir, como siempre, Sango, Miroku y Shippo nada más se reían de ellos y empezaban a comer, ya que no sabían cuanto tardarían sus amigos en pelear.

**Rin:** Oigan, ¿de qué se ríen?

**San:** Ah Rin, ya despertaste ¿quieres desayunar?

**Rin:** Si, gracias ¿por qué se pelean Aome e Inuyasha?

**San:** Ah no te preocupes, eso lo hacen del diario, así que cuando los veas pelear, solo ignóralos.

**Rin:** Ehhh de acuerdo

**Mir:** Pero lo que no debemos ignorar señorita Rin, es que usted se convirtió en una hermosa señorita.

**Rin:** Pues… si, gracias

**Mir:** No tiene porque, pero si me lo quiere agradecer (la toma de las manos y la mira fijamente) ¿aceptaría tener un hijo conmigo?

**Rin:** ¿Qué…?

Pero antes de poder decir otra cosa Miroku recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sango, mientras hacía una mueca de enfado.

**San:** Más le vale excelencia que no se vuelva a pedir, si Sesshomaru lo oye estará más que muerto.

**(Karla.- Ahhhhh, hubiera sido más divertido si Sesshomaru lo hubiera escuchado)**

Paso el desayuno tranquilamente, hasta que se escucharon ruidos que provenían del segundo piso.

**Rin:** Ah de ser el señor Sesshomaru, de seguro ya despertó.

**Aome:** ¿Es normal que duerma hasta tarde?

**Rin:** Bueno, pocas veces se queda dormido, pero hasta a él le pasa.

Rin subió con del desayuno para Sesshomaru quien no lo recibió muy bien que digamos por ser _"Comida de humanos" _pero Rin estaba acostumbrada a eso, y hasta le hacía recordar cuando siendo tan solo una niña de seis años conoció y aprecio a ese poderoso ser.

**Rin:** Seños Sesshomaru, no tiene otra opción, mientras estemos atrapados en esta época tenemos que comer lo que Aome nos ofrece.

**Sessh:** No quiero.

**Rin:** "Que necio es este hombre" Pero es deliciosa, tan solo pruébela, por favor

**Sessh:** Que no quiero.

**Rin:** "Esto tardara más de lo que pensé"

Mientras tanto…

**Inu:** ¿A dónde vas?

Inuyasha estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo la televisión, pero vio que Aome se estaba preparando para salir.

**Aome:** ¿Cómo que a donde? Pues a la escuela, tengo examen.

**Inu:** ¿Otra vez?

**Aome:** No es mi culpa.

Y una vez que se fue, Inuyasha decidió no hacerle caso y seguir viendo la tele, pero entonces vio que Miroku, Sango y Shippo veían a la tele de un modo raro.

**Inu: **¿Qué les pasa?

**Mir:** Inuyasha apártate, esta cosa esta maldita.

**Inu:** ¿De que demonios hablas?

**San:** Su excelencia tiene razón, esta cosa ha de ser un ser maligna.

**Shi:** Y en la casa de Aome.

**Inu:** ¿Qué les pasa? (pero entonces Inuyasha vio a Miroku llenar a la pobre televisión con pergaminos)

**Mir:** Listo.

**Inu:** Si que ya estas mal, esta cosa no esta maldita.

**Mir:** Entonces como pudo atrapar a la gente y encerrarla ahí.

**Inu:** Que iluso eres, esa cosa sirve para mostrar a las personas en "Programas de televisión" es bastante entretenida.

**Mir:** ¿Programas?

**San:** ¿De televisión?

**Inu:** Si… ahí ya olvídenlo, mejor le preguntan a Aome cuando vuelva.

Y en la escuela…

**Aome:** Hola amigas.

**Yuca: **Aome, que bueno que volviste.

**Ayumi: **Si, nos tenías preocupada.

**Eri: **Es cierto.

**Yuca: **¿Ya te recuperaste de tu sarampión?

**Aome:** ¿Sarampión? _("Parece que al abuelo ya se le acabaron las enfermedades"_) Si, no se preocupen.

Después de una "interesante" charla en la que las amigas de Aome trataban de que ella se alejara de su novio celoso, posesivo y delincuente y que mejor eligiera a Hojo, comenzaron las clases, las cuales fueron muy aburridas pero ni modos.

Después de clases:

**Ayumi: **Oye Aome, ya que tu familia no esta, ¿qué tal si vamos a tu casa a hacer la tarea juntas?

**Yuca: **Si, excelente idea

**Eri: **¿Qué dices Aome?

Al escuchar eso Aome quedo en shock y pensó: _"en mi casa, no en mi casa NO, ahora mi casa parece un circo llena de gente de la época antigua, gracias a Dios que no vinieron también Kouga y la No viva, digo Kikyo, sino habría caos"" _

**Aome: **Lo siento, pero no se puede, porque… hay construcción en mi calle y hay mucho ruido y no nos dejarían concentrarnos

**Yuca: **Ah ya veo

**Ayumi: **Será para la próxima.

**Todas:** Adiós.

Y se fueron por su lado, Aome fue a la tienda a comprar alimento, compro fruta, verdura, carne, caramelos y hasta helado de chocolate y de vainilla.

Llego a su casa:

**Aome: **Ya llegue.

**Inu: **Aome, que bueno que regresas.

**Aome: **¡Ah si! ¿Y por qué? (lo decía con una gran sonrisa y con ilusión).

**Inu: **¿Por qué ya tengo hambre?

**Aome: **Inuyasha (y se enojo) ABAJO.

**Inu:** ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

**(Celina.- Pobrecita Aome, ya se hacía ilusiones con Inuyasha.**

**Marisol.- Es cierto, pensó que al fin Inuyasha se fijaría en ella**

**Mariana.- Creyendo así que se alegraba de verla.**

**Karla.- Pero así son los hombres, que se podría esperar)**

Después de un rato, Aome explico lo que era la televisión y demás artefactos de la casa a sus amigos, quienes aún estaban confundidos por todas las cosas que se encontraban en la casa.

**Aome: **Bueno, a hacer la cena.

**Rin: **Te ayudo Aome.

**Aome: **Gracias Rin, y dime ¿ha ocurrido algún cambio con Sesshomaru?

**Rin:** (suspiro) No, sigue más indiferente que de costumbre y creo que se debe a que le pone de malas estar en una época que no conoce y en la que solo hay humanos.

**Aome: **Ya veo, pero arriba ese ánimo, pronto estarás con él.

**Rin: **Quisiera pensar eso.

**Aome: **Tú tranquila y confía.

**Rin:** Si tú lo dices.

Cuando terminaron de hacer la cena, Rin puso su comida, la de Jaken y la de Sesshomaru en una bandeja dispuesta a subirla al cuarto de su amo, para ver si estaba vez lo convencía de comer, llevaba sopa, carne y helado.

**Sessh: **Ya te dije que no comeré eso (en eso huele algo dulce) ¿Qué eso que huele dulce?

**Rin: **(Ve la copa de vidrio en donde llevaba el helado de chocolate) Mmm creo que Aome lo llamo, helado de chocolate.

**Sessh: **(con su mirada fija en la pared y su expresión fría y de indiferencia) mmmhhhh…

**Rin: **Por favor señor Sesshomaru, coma solo un poco.

**Sessh: **Que no.

**Jaken: **Ahí mocosa que no entiendes que el amo bonito no quiere eso.

**Rin:** Pero tienen que comer algo.

Pero ambos la ignoraron, así que Rin se dio por vencida y empezó a comer, y al terminar fue al baño, y al regresar vio que Jaken ya estaba comiendo, pero Sesshomaru no y con un nuevo suspiro se fue a la ventana a ver el jardín trasero, así se la paso unos minutos, pero al voltear vio que la copa en donde llevaba el helado de chocolate ya no estaba.

**Rin: **¿Qué paso con el helado?

**Jaken: **¿Qué helado?

**Rin:** El helado que… ahí olvídelo (estaba a punto de llevarse la bandeja para lavar todo, pero en eso se da cuenta de la cara de Sesshomaru y sin que este supiera, su boca estaba cubierta por helado haciéndolo ver muy gracioso y Rin tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reír)

**(Mariana.- Ella no puede reír, pero nosotras si**

**Todas: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Karla.- ¿Alguien lo imagina con helado en la cara?**

**Marisol.- Yo si, pero es algo raro**

**Celina.- Realmente)**

**Jaken: **¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa?

**Rin:** ¿A mí? Nada.

Se va del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, entro a la cocina y ahí rió como loca.

**Aome: **Rin ¿Qué pasa?

**Rin:** Es que el señor Sesshomaru… jajajaja… el señor Sesshomaru… jajaja.

**Aome: **Rin respira, ¿Sesshomaru qué?

**Rin: **Es que (y le cuenta todo) y se veía muy chistoso.

**Aome:** Ahora entiendo tu risa, vaya aparentemente a Sesshomaru le gusto el helado, pero por querer comerlo rápido se mancho con el, vaya, quien lo diría.

En eso se oye que alguien baja por las escaleras, y van a ver y ahora ambas trataban de no reír, porque quien bajaba era Sesshomaru quien secretamente bajo a buscar más helado, aparentemente le gusto mucho.

**Rin: **¿Sucede algo señor Sesshomaru?

**Sessh: **No, solo vine a ver.

**Inu:** ¿Qué sucede?

Al oír la voz de su "querido" hermano, él y sus amigos fueron a ver que pasaba y al verlo con la cara cubierta de helado estaba a punto de darle un ataque.

**Sessh: **¿Qué les sucede?

**Todos:** Nada.

Sesshomaru no les hizo caso y fue a la cocina porque ahí percibió el olor del helado.

**Inu: **¿Y ahora que le paso a ese?

**Aome:** Aparentemente le gusto el helado de chocolate.

Y entonces se oyó el timbre y Aome fue a ver, y para su sorpresa era Hojo acompañado de un par de amigos.

**Hojo: **Buenas noches Aome.

**Aome: **Buenas noches Hojo ¿a qué has venido?

**Hojo: **Veras, recordé esas sabias palabras que dicen Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña ira a Mahoma.

**Aome: **¿A qué te refieres?

**Hojo: **Es que siempre que te invito a salir siempre me rechazas o no vas, y entonces decidí venir yo y estos amigos me acompañaron.

**Aome: **Ahhh… es que…

**San: **Aome ¿quién ese?

**¿: **Vaya, que chica tan linda.

**San: **Ahí gracias (sonrojada y nerviosa) ¿Quién eres tú?

**¿: **Mi nombre es Haru.

**San: **Mucho gusto.

**Rin: **¿Qué sucede Aome? Vaya ¿quiénes son ustedes?

**¿: **Creo que morí y fui al cielo, pues tú has de ser un ángel (dijo el chico tomando las manos de Rin).

**Rin: **Ahí gracias, pero ¿cómo te llamas? (dijo con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza)

**¿: **Me llamo Baiko y debo decirlo, eres la muchacha más hermosa que he visto.

**Rin: **Gracias.

**Baiko:** Y dime ¿tienes novio?

Ante tal pregunta, Sesshomaru se olvido del helado y estaba muy atento a lo que dijera Rin.

**Rin: **Pues no, pero…

**Baiko: **Prefecto.

**Hojo: **¿Qué les parece si los seis vamos mañana a dar un paseo?

**Aome: **No creo que eso sea buena idea.

**Hojo:** ¿Por qué?

**Aome/San/Rin: **Porque… porque…

**Inu: **Porque no y ya cállate.

**Hojo: **¿Quién eres tú?

**Aome: **Es un amigo (nerviosa) y estarán aquí por unos días, por eso no podemos ya que hay muchas cosas que hacer.

**Hojo:** Ya veo, pero no nos rendiremos, vámonos chicos.

Los tres se fueron, pero sin que Baiko le guiñara un ojo a Rin haciendo que esta se sintiera nerviosa y que Sesshomaru se enojara sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**Aome: **Estuvo cerca.

**San: **¿Y ahora qué?

**Aome: **Lo más seguro es que vuelvan, pero… (En eso, su mente macabra empezó a funcionar) "Tal vez, ellos nos ayuden con cierto trío de chicos indecisos" Mañana iremos al centro comercial, a comprarles ropa nueva y luego salir con ellos.

**San/Rin: **¿QUÉ?

**Inu/Mir: **¿QUÉ?

Sesshomaru se le quedaba mirando aterradoramente a Aome desde la cocina, pero esta fingía que no pasaba nada y en eso les guiña un ojo a sus amigas y Sango entendió.

**San: **Ah, si, sería eso buena idea.

**Mir: **Pero Sanguito.

**Aome: **Así es.

**Inu: **Pero… Aome…

**Rin: **Aome es que…

**Aome:** Ven conmigo Rin.

Y la llevo a su cuarto junto con Sango para explicarle que es lo que harán, mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku tenían cara de confundidos y Sesshomaru había tirado el helado.

**(Karla.- Mucho amor muchos celos, pero lamentablemente terminamos con este capítulo.**

**Marisol.- Lamentamos hacerlo corto, pero como tres de nosotras se van de vacaciones, fue lo único que pudimos hacer.**

**Celina.- Fue un gran esfuerzo, así que no sean crueles con nosotras.**

**Mariana.- Así que manden sus reviews, ¿si? Por fa)**

**Natalia.- **Que bueno que te agrade tanto el fic, no te preocupes, también nosotras somos adictas a los fics, jeje.

**AoshMi SeshLin.- **Agradecemos tus comentarios, sabemos que no somos buenas en esto, pero por eso iniciamos, para mejorar y que la gente disfrute de nuestras tonterías jeje, pero al mismo tiempo es bueno recibir apoyo y ayuda de lectores como tú, agradecemos tus tips y no te preocupes, no te odiamos ni te mataremos.

**athen-maiden.- **Creeme que cuando leímos tu review pasado se nos salio la gotita estilo anime por pena, ya que es cierto lo que dijiste, el fic no avanza, pero prometemos cambiar eso pronto, como vez tomamos en cuenta tu idea del helado y Sessh, estuvo original, muchas gracias y ojalá te siga gustando el fic.

**aome shan.- ¿**Te hizo gracia nuestras discusiones? Jeje que bueno porque esa era la idea, tienes razón "pocas" veces discutimos y si pobrecita de mi (Marisol) jajaja, pero bueno cuídate y que te siga gustando el fic.

**Cony.- **Hicimos tan pronto como pudimos la continuación.

**siReNa-cHan.- **Pues si, las cuatro haciendo un fic, que bueno que te agrade la idea del fic, y si pobre de Sessh, como vez lo hicimos adicto al helado, estamos locas, bueno trataremos de hacer las conti mas largas, cuídate bye.

**deep and from Herat.- **Que bueno es recibir tus reviews, y como vez aquí nos tienes nuevamente, se que el Cáp. No fue muy bueno pero se hace lo que se puede y más si tienes prisa, jeje, que bueno es saber que contamos contigo cuídate bye.

**lore.it92.- **Sentimos tanto no poder hacer mucho por el fic, pero prometemos mejorar y hacer de este fic, muy entretenido, cuídate bye.

**MeilinSnape.- **Agradezco mucho tu review, ya que me has apoyado mucho en otros de mis fics, y trataremos de buscar a Sakura para que te venda su poción jajaja, estoy loca, prometo hacer mas tonteras para ti, y pues ya viste a Sessh, le gusta el helado cuídate mucho bye.

**Carla Jennifer.- **Lamento que la idea de Rin con Sessh no sea de tu agrado, pero eso fue algo que prometimos hacer, pero mas adelante te comentare un par de ideas que tengo de otro fic en el que Sessh cuida de Rin como hija y tiene un amor con una humana, bueno luego hablamos bye.

**Atori-chan.- **No sabes la alegría que me dio leer tu review, a mi también me agrada mucho la pareja de SesshRin, y ya vez, al joven que hicimos aparecer no sabe que terminara muerto, jaja y le diremos a Sakura que te de su poción jejeje, cuídate y que bueno que te guste el fic, bye.


	4. capitulo IV

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es compartido, entre 4 amigas, Karla, Mariana, Celina y yo Marisol, disfrútenlo.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Todo lo que este en **negrita** somos nosotras.

Título: ¡Atrapados en mi época!

Capítulo IV

Y en el cuarto de Aome:

**Rin:** Yo no entiendo nada.

**Aome:** Veras, saldremos con Hojo y los chicos que acabas de conocer para darles unos cuantos celos a Sesshomaru, Miroku y por supuesto a Inuyasha.

**San:** Es una excelente idea.

**(Marisol.- ni tanto, si Sessh se pone celoso se pondrá furioso y… sabes que Baiko, ve haciendo tu testamento) **

**Rin: **Es que…

**Aome: **Vamos Rin, anímate, veras que todo saldrá a la perfección.

**Rin: **No se porque…

**Aome: **Ahhhhhhhh entiendo, tiene miedo.

Y solo Rin asintió con la cabeza.

**Aome: **Esta bien, no te haré hacer algo que no quiera, (suspiro) es una lastima.

**Rin:** ¿Qué es una lástima?

Sango también se lo quería preguntar, pero al ver que Aome le guiño el ojo nuevamente para darle a entender que le siguiera la corriente dijo:

**San: **Ahhh si, que lástima.

**Rin: **¿Qué?

**Aome: **Pues, como sabes Rin, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estarán aquí, por lo tanto no sabemos si podrían regresar hoy, mañana, en una semana o en un año ¿ciento?

**Rin: **Cierto.

**Aome: **Por lo tanto yo no creo que Sesshomaru tenga la más mínima intención de salir de la casa, así no conocería a ninguna chica que fuera competencia para ti ¿cierto?

**Rin: **Cierto.

**Aome: **Pero, nadie nos dice que el la otra época alguien no lo esta esperando, piénsalo que tal si regresamos a tu época y Sesshomaru decide que debería sentar cabeza y se casa no se, con Kagura, ahora ella es libre como el viento, ella te podría quitar a Sesshomaru y tú los verías juntos, felices y dirás, "es mi culpa, porque no supe aprovechar las oportunidades que me dio Aome" y te quedaras sola, triste y desamparada.

**Rin: **Ya, ya, ya entendí, esta bien, haré lo que me digas.

**Aome:** (sonriendo) no te arrepentirás.

A la mañana siguiente Aome se baño y cambio, al igual que Rin solo que con ropa prestada de Aome y Sango con ropa de la mamá de Aome cuando era más joven.

**Aome:** Bien, no hay moros en la costa vámonos

A donde tenía tramado ir, era al centro comercial, para comprarse ropa nueva y sorprender a sus "citas" y mientras hacían eso, Inuyasha empezó a ver la tele desde que despertó, Miroku estaba tomando soda y Sessh, adivinen que hacía… exacto comía helado, de vainilla esta vez.

**(Marisol.- Sessh ya deja de comer helado.**

**Mariana.- ahí déjalo, que sea feliz.**

**Marisol.- Si pero va a engordar si sigue así**

**Mariana.- Ahhh eso si)**

Bueno mientras tanto, Aome y sus amigas estaban ya en el centro comercial y Aome les explicaba a Rin y Sango cada cosa y tienda del centro, y mientras buscaban atuendos adecuados para sus citas. Pero como mujeres que eran, descubrieron que les encantaba ver tiendas y así fueron viendo y comprando en casi todas las tiendas del centro.

**Aome: **Rin, pruébate este, de seguro se te ve genial.

**Rin:** Pero Aome, ¿no crees que es algo pequeño?

En resumen, lo que Aome eligió era una blusa blanca de tirantes y una mini falda de mezclilla.

**Aome: **No claro que no, en esta época se usa así la ropa.

**Rin: **¿Estas segura?

**Aome:** Completamente y tu Sango pruébate este.

Lo que le había dado a Sango era un pantalón negro de cuero ajustado con una blusa rosa de manga ¾, con la que se veía genial.

**Aome: **Te ves espectacular

**San: **¿Tú crees? Esto es algo apretado.

**Aome:** Esa es la idea.

Y por último Aome se compro un vestido color rojo que le quedaba muy ajustado, y eso permitía admirar su belleza.

**(Karla.- ¿En serio van a salir con los otros con eso?**

**Marisol.- Pues, aparentemente si**

**Mariana.- No se porque, pero, siento que alguien aquí se va a enojar mucho y, siento que va a ser o Sessh o Inu**

**Celina.- Yo creo que será Sessh)**

**Aome:** Bueno chicas es hora de irnos, que todavía hay que ir a comprar la cena.

Una vez en la tienda Sango y Rin vieron con sorpresa como todos los alimentos estaban ordenados y como muchas personas iban con carritos y mucha comida dentro de ellos, Aome les estuvo explicando varias cosas de la tienda y en eso llegaron a la zona de comida congelada.

**Aome: **Mira Rin, lleva esto.

**Rin: **¿Qué eso esto Aome?

**Aome:** Helado de fresa para tu amorcito corazón (Rin se pone roja como tomate) ahí tranquila no te pongas roja, además él ya nos dejo sin helado de chocolate y siento que ya se comió el de vainilla.

**(Celina.- OH Aome es adivina**

**Todas.- Jajajaja)**

Con sorpresa vieron que ya se estaba poniendo el sol, así que pagaron todo y nuevamente se fueron a su casa, y al llegar encontraron que les esperaba una "hermosa" bienvenida.

**Inu: **¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTABAN? DESPIERTO Y NO ESTAN ¿QUÉ LES PASA?

**Aome: **No nos grites Inuyasha.

**Inu: **¿Y COMO NO LES VOY A GRITAR SI ESTUVIERON TODO EL DÍA EN QUIEN SABE QUE LUGAR Y SIN AVISARME?

**(Karla.- Ahí si, se preocupa pero bien que estaba ocupado viendo la tele todo el día)**

**Aome:** ABAJO (Inuyasha cae estrepitosamente) ¿Y PUEOD SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE TENDRÍAMOS QUE HABER DICHO A DONDE VAMOS?

A eso Inuyasha solo se quedo mudo, porque ni el sabía que contestarle.

**(Marisol.- Inuyasha tranquilo, ¿de qué te preocupas?**

**Karla.- De seguro le preocupa que haya ido a ver a Hojo.**

**Mariana.- Ahhhh lo hubiera hecho, así los celos estarían más fuertes)**

**Mir: **Ya Inuyasha tranquilo, no pelees, lo importante es que las chicas ya regresaron sanas y salvas.

**Inu:** Feh (dijo Inu todavía en el piso)

Y una vez que esta "encantadora" conversación terminó, Aome y Sango se fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras que Rin fue con Sesshomaru a dejarle el helado de fresa. Pero al llegar a la habitación, vio que Sessh estaba dormido y junto a e se encontraba el envase del helado de vainilla.

**Rin:** ¿Esta dormido?

**(Mariana.- Nooooo, por supuesto que no que no ves que esta despierto y saltando como loco.**

**Marisol.- Mariana, ya tranquila.**

**Mariana.- Es que me desespera, ve que esta dormido y todavía pregunta ¿Esta dormido?)**

**Rin:** En fin, que se le va a hacer.

Entonces Rin se lleva el envase del helado de vainilla vacío y deja el de fresa y se va a cenar.

**Rin:** Por ciento, ¿donde esta el señor Jaken?

**(Karla.- Ehhhhhhh buena pregunta, ¿Dónde esta Jaken?**

**Todas.- (pensando)**

**Celina.- No lo se.**

**Marisol.- Yo tampoco.**

**Mariana.- Ok a ver, queridos lectores si tienen alguna información del paradero de Jaken por favor háganoslo saber en sus reviews.**

**Marisol.- Recuerden que solo se trata de un demonio sapo verde que a veces Sessh lo atormenta con alguna piedra voladora, que lleva un báculo como arma y que es más grande que el mismo Jaken.**

**Celina.- Aunque sería raro que se alejara de Sesshomaru si este no se lo ordena, ya que como el dice, es su amo bonito.**

**Todas.- Tienes razón)**

**Rin:** Bueno que más da (y se va a cenar)

Y al cerrar la puerta los ojos de Sesshomaru comienzan a abrirse tranquilamente mientras se incorpora para sentarse nuevamente.

**Sessh:** Creo que me quede dormido.

**(Mariana.- ¿A poco? Si nos dices no nos damos cuenta.**

**Marisol.- Ya Mariana ya.)**

Entonces el poderoso olfato de Sesshomaru le hace percibir algo ya conocido.

**Sessh:** Mmmmmm helado (dijo antes de coger el envase y comérselo)

Mientras tanto, los demás estaban disfrutando de su cena, bueno más o menos, ya que Aome aún seguía enojada con Inuyasha y nadie sabía como calmar el ambiente. Pero bueno, esto no es nuevo ya que siempre se pelean. En fin, una vez que la cena se terminó Rin volvió con Sesshomaru y vio con asombro que nuevamente estaba dormido pero el envase de helado ya vacío.

**Rin:** Que malo, ni me dejo aunque sea un poquito de helado.

Así que lo dejo dormir y se fue a su recama a dormir también, ya que después tendría que ir con sus amigas a una "cita" con aquellos chicos para poder darle celos a su amo, aunque no estaba muy segura de que funcionara, pero nada perdía con intentar ¿o si?

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas ya estaban desayunando, mientras que Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo y hasta Sesshomaru seguía durmiendo.

**Aome: **¿Cómo es posible que duerman tanto?

**San: **Pues quien sabe.

**Aome: **Bueno no importa, coman rápido que hay que limpiar la casa y luego arreglarnos para nuestra cita.

**San/Rin:** Si.

**(Karla.- La verdad si ¿Cómo duermen tanto?**

**Celina.- Es un misterio sin resolver)**

En eso llega Inuyasha estirando los brazos y bostezando.

**Inu: **Que bien dormí, que bien comida, ¿me dan?

**Aome: **Sírvete tú, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer.

**Inu: **Ah si, ¿y cómo qué?

**Aome: **Como arreglarnos para ir de paseo con Hojo y sus amigos.

**Inu: **¿QUÉ VAS CON QUIÉN?

**Aome: **Inuyasha, es demasiado temprano como para que empieces a gritar ¿no crees?

**Inu: **¡Feh!

**Aome:** Bueno vámonos chicas.

Toda la mañana las chicas estuvieron limpiando aquí y allá, y después de haber hecho una limpieza excelente todas se fueron a la habitación de Aome a arreglarse, y una vez listas, bajaron a esperar a sus respectivas parejas, pero al bajar…

**Inu: **Aome, ¿no me digas que saldrás con eso puesto?

**Aome: **Si, ¿por? (como ya dijimos, Aome iba con un vestido rojo, corto y muy ajustado)

**Inu: **Es que…

**Mir: **Sango, ¿qué traes puesto?

**San: **Ahhhh (lo que llevaba Sango era su ajustado pantalón de cuero negro y su blusa rosa de manga ¾) pues esto que ve ¿tiene algo de malo?

**Sessh: **(quién estaba en la cocina buscando más helado, pero sin éxito) Rin, te prohíbo que salgas con eso puesto.

**Rin: **¿Por qué? (y por último Rin iba con su blusa blanca de tirantes y una mini falda de mezclilla)

**Aome:** No creo que tengan algo de malo, yo les escogí el atuendo, ahh por cierto ayer también les compramos ropa a ustedes (dijo Aome señalando unas bolsas junto a la televisión) para que la usen en caso de que salgan de la casa.

En eso tocan el timbre, Aome abre y ve a Hojo con Haru y Baiko.

**Aome: **Hola chicos.

**Hojo: **Hola Aome, te ves linda (dijo Hojo algo sonrojado, cosa que enojo mucho a Inuyasha)

**Haru: **Vaya Sango, mi vida te ves preciosa (esto molesto a Miroku).

**San: **Gracias.

**Baiko**: Rin, te ves preciosa (dijo a la vez que le daba un ramo de flores, y esto obviamente molesto a Sessh)

**Rin: **Gracias que detalle.

**Aome:** Bueno, los vemos después, no nos esperen despiertos (y se van)

Entonces los tres chicos estaban tan furiosos que querían matar a Hojo y a sus amigos, peor sabía que no podían porque las chicas se enojarían, así que ¿qué hacer, en eso ven la ropa que les dejaron y entonces Inu dice:

**Inu:** ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?

Notas de las Autoras: Bueno aquí es otro Cáp. Sabemos que es corto, pero es para dejar en suspenso lo que pasara, ¿Qué planea Inu? ¿Qué pensara Miroku? ¿Sessh seguirá comiendo helado? ¿Dónde esta Jaken? ¿Qué pasara en la cita? Envíen sus respuestas en sus reviews pliiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss bye.


	5. capitulo V

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es compartido, entre 4 amigas, Karla, Mariana, Celina y yo Marisol, disfrútenlo.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Todo lo que este en **negrita** somos nosotras.

Título: ¡Atrapados en mi época!

Capítulo V

**Inu:** ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?

Obviamente todos sabía a que se refería Inuyasha, y empezaron a analizar la situación, Miroku no estaba muy convencido, pero al final de cuentas acepto, ya que sino, le quitaría a Sango, y Sesshomaru realmente no quería salir por la sola idea de tener que estar con puros humanos, pero, entonces recordó a Rin y a Baiko y también acepto.

**(Todos.- Esos celos que matan)**

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzaron hacía las bolsas con la ropa. Y vieron que en cada bolsa había un papelito con el nombre de cada uno para que supieran que cosa era de quien. Y rápidamente se despojaron de su ropa.

**(Todas.- Mucha ropa, mucha ropa**

**Todas.- Jajajajajaja**

**Marisol.- Ok, estamos locas.**

**Mariana.- ¿Apenas te das cuenta?)**

Y se pusieron la ropa nueva, la cual consistía en lo siguiente:

Miroku: estaba vestido, con un pantalón negro, algo ajustado, con una camina roja, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y con una cadena que llevaba una cruz de plata, y zapatos negros.

Inuyasha: llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, deslavado y roto, con unos tenis marca converse color café, y una playera color beige, con una calavera color café en el centro y obviamente un paliacate color negro en la cabeza, para ocultar sus orejas (si alguna vez han visto el capitulo en que Inuyasha rompe la bici de Aome y luego conoce a sus amigas con un paliacate en la cabeza, pues así va)

Sesshomaru: llevaba puesto un traje color negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata color violeta oscuro, que lo hacía verse muy sexy.

**(Marisol.- Si yo fuera Rin, tendría cuidado, ya que vestido así, de seguro más de una mujer se le va a insinuar.**

**Celina.- Estoy de acuerdo)**

**Sessh: **Me siento incomodo con esto

**Inu: **¿Y tú crees que yo no?

**Mir: **Vamos no discutan, lo importante ahora es ir detrás de las chicas

**Inu: **Es cierto

**Sessh: **…

En fin, los tres salieron de la casa diciéndole a Shippo que volverían tarde, y una vez afuera tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru empezaron a utilizar su súper olfato de perro para rastrear a las chicas y al fin localizaron la dirección por la que se habían ido. Y al seguir el aroma terminaron lo que para ellos era una gran cosa de concreto (el centro comercial) y al entrar vieron a muchas personas que iban en familia, en pareja o solos, y entonces Inuyasha trató de volver a usar su súper olfato de perro, pero…

**Inu: **No es posible, hay tantos aromas aquí que no puedo hallarlas

Sesshomaru trató de usar ahora su olfato, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que su hermano.

**Inu: **¿Y ahora qué?

**Mir: **Pues ni modos Inuyasha, hay que buscarlas a la antigua, caminando.

**Inu:** ¡Feh! Espero que no estén muy lejos de aquí.

Ya empezaron a caminar mirando a todas direcciones, y varias veces su mirada se poso en objetos que querían saber que eran, pero como estaban nada más ellos y como su objetivo era buscar a las chicas no podían pararse a ver que era todo aquello, pero eso si, ellos no fueron los únicos que admiraban todo con gran sorpresa, sino también varias chicas que les caía la saliva de tan solo verlos y se hacían preguntas como "¿De donde salieron, Papacitos ¿donde han estado toda mi vida? Pero que chicos tan guapos, ¿tendrán novia?

Una vez que nuestros héroes vieron que no hallaban a sus "novias" en el primer piso, vieron una escalera eléctrica y pensaron en subir, para ahora ir al segundo piso.

**Mir: **¿Cómo se podrán mover? (se preguntaba Miroku mientras sacaba sus pergaminos) de seguro están malditas (y empezó a llenar a las pobres escaleras con sus pergaminos como loco) fuera espíritus del mal (en eso varias personas se les quedo mirado)

**Inu:** Miroku no seas idiota, de seguro aquí eso es normal, y deja de hacer eso que llamas la atención.

**(Todas: Jajajajajaja**

**Marisol: Esto mismo paso con la pobre TV**

**Mariana: Es cierto, ¿por qué Miroku creerá que todo lo eléctrico esta maldito?**

**Celina: Hay que comprenderlo, en su época no hay electricidad y todo esto es nuevo para él.**

**Karla: Pues si, pero exagera.) **

Bueno, como decíamos nuestros personajes favoritos empezaron a buscar ahora en el segundo piso, ahora que Miroku ya dejo en paz a las pobres escaleras, y estuvieron deambulando por todo el piso, mientras que otras chicas se les quedaban mirando, por lo guapos que son, y por lo bien que se veían.

**(Todas: Jeje)**

Pero al igual que en el primero, no encontraron a las chicas por ningún lado, hasta que se fueron al tercer piso, que era donde estaba la comida rápida, y frente a esta estaba el cine, y en la entrada ahí las vieron, hablando de lo más normal con sus citas. Lo que provoco que se enfurecieran y tuvieran grandes celos.

Pero no hicieron nada, simplemente se escondieron detrás de unas plantas para ver bien que era lo que iban a hacer, en eso, la nariz súper desarrollada de Sesshomaru, detecta algo que no detectaba desde ayer, voltea y ¿saben que vio… así es, UNA HELADERÍA. Y sin decirles nada a su hermano ni a Miroku, empezó a caminar hacía esa heladería.

**(Mariana: Este… como que eso es peligroso para la pobre heladería ¿no creen?**

**Marisol: La verdad si, dudo mucho que tengan algún tipo de protección contra demonios.**

**Celina: Debieron haberse tomado el día libre todos esos empleados.**

**Karla: ¡CUIDADO UN DEMONIO ADICTO AL HELADO A LA VISTA, SÁLVESE EL QUIEN PUEDA!)**

Pero oh, demasiado tarde, Sessh llegó a la heladería… y mientras él estaba ahí su medio hermano trataba de hacer un plan efectivo para alejar a Hojo de Aome.

**(Karla: Ahí si, muy celoso, pero bien que no lo estabas cuando te ibas a ver a la no-viva)**

**Mir: **Tenemos que ser muy discretos Inuyasha, no podemos sacar a las chicas de aquí armando un gran alboroto.

**Inu: **Eso ya lo se, del que no estoy seguro es de Sesshomaru (en eso se voltea y ve que su medio hermano mayor no estaba) Ahí por Kami, Sesshomaru ya se fugo.

Pero en eso llega ya Sesshomaru de la heladería con un cono de galleta y sobre él tres bolas de helado, traía un helado napolitano, ya que eran chocolate, fresa ay vainilla es en orden de abajo hacía arriba, y se lo estaba comiendo muy feliz de la vida.

**Inu:** Sesshomaru ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Y de donde sacaste eso?

Pero Sesshomaru no le respondía, seguía lamiendo su helado con mucha tranquilidad.

**Inu: **Responde de una buena vez

**Sessh:** Mmhnm, pues…

Flash Back:

Sesshomaru llega a la heladería y una vez adentro, ve que hay varias mesitas con dos sillas en cada una y algunas personas estaban en esas mesitas, mientras que al fondo estaban las encargadas de atender la heladería junto a donde estaba el helado. Y esas trabajadoras ven a Sesshomaru.

**¿?1: **Hay mira que guapo es ese hombre.

**¿?2: **Bastante diría yo.

**¿?3: **Ah de ser alguien importante y con dinero por su manera de vestir.

**¿?1: **Eso no importa, lo que importa es que esta muy guapo

**¿?2: **Aja ¿y qué harás?

**¿?1: **Esto… (Entonces saca un cono de galleta y les pone la bola de helado de chocolate y se acerca a Sesshomaru) toma (le dijo extendiendo el cono mientras este lo tomaba) cortesía de la casa (dijo la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

Entonces la segunda chica, que también quería estar cerca de Sesshomaru fue y le pone a su cono otra bola de helado de fresa

**¿?2: **Este también es de cortesía (dijo la chica mientras también le sonreía y la tercera como no se quería quedar atrás, que va y le pone la bola de helado de vainilla)

**¿?3:** Este también lo es (dijo con una sonrisa)

Pero Sesshomaru no les dijo nada, solo se comía su helado mientras salía de la heladería dejando a las tres chicas suspirando por tan solo haberlo visto.

Fin Flash Back:

**Inu: **No es posible (decía mientras veía a Sesshomaru como lamía su helado con tranquilidad, y en eso Sessh lo ve)

**Sessh: **¿Quieres? (refiriéndose al helado)

**Inu: **Si

**Sessh**: Que te regalen el tuyo (dijo para después volver a lamer tranquilamente su helado)

**Inu: **(con ojos enfadados) no seas envidioso Sesshomaru.

**Mir:** Deje de pelear y miren hacía allá.

Y entonces ambos hermanos fijan su mirada hacía miro Miroku, y vio cono Aome, Sango y Rin entraban a una sala de cine con Hojo y los otros dos.

**Mir: **¿A dónde lleva esa sala?

**Inu:** No tengo la más remota idea, pero lo mejor será averiguar.

Mientras que con las chicas:

**Aome:** Miren lo que traje chicas

En eso, de su bolsa Aome saca una cajita de color plateado con una pantallita.

**San: **¿Qué es eso?

**Aome: **Se llama video cámara, y con ella podré grabar todo lo que pase en nuestra "cita"

**San/Rin:** Ahhhhh…

Ya todos entraron al cine, y entraron a la sala 5, la cual estaba presentando una película romántica, y bastante melosa, por lo que Hojo, Baiko y Haru se empezaron a acercar a las chicas para poder besarlas, pero ni se dieron cuenta de que un trío de chicos celosos los espiaban, uno que estaba a punto de matar a golpes a Hojo, otro que quería que Hiru fuera un demonio para exorcizarlo, y otro que mataría a Baiko con un movimiento de mano para así ni siquiera soltar su helado. Así que antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento fueron empujados fácilmente por este trío de celosos, al ver sus intenciones.

**Hojo: **Pero, ¿qué demonios les pasa?

**Benjiro: **Si, ¿por qué nos empujan así?

**Inu: **Acaso creen que yo iba a permitir que tú le pudieras un dedo encima a Aome (dijo viendo furioso a Hojo)

**Hojo: **Aome no es tu novia, así que no tienes porque decir eso.

**Inu: **Tú te callas, ya que lo más importante que tengo es Aome, y si le haces algo te juro que te mato.

**Hojo: **Espera un momento, yo te conozco (pensando) Ahhhh eres aquel chico que se metió a la obra del festival que me reto en duelo por Aome.

**Inu: **Vaya, veo que tienes memoria.

**Aome: **Inuyasha, ¿qué estas haciendo?

**Inu: **¿Tú crees que estoy tan loco como para dejarte con este tipo?

**Aome: **Pero…

**San: **Esto ya se puso bueno, nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan celoso, ni con Kouga era así.

**Baiko: **Esto es una tontería, vamos Rin vámonos de aquí (iba a tomar el brazo de Rin para llevársela, pero…)

**Sessh: **Te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima y te juro que te mueres.

**Rin: **Señor Sesshomaru…

**Baiko: **bueno ¿y tú quién te crees?

**Sessh:** El único con derecho de tocar a Rin.

Silencio por parte de todos los sorprendidos del lugar.

**(TODAS: ¡GUAU! Que palabras**

**Marisol: Al fin Sesshomaru dice algo que demuestre aunque sea un poquito sus sentimientos por Rin)**

**Baiko: **¿Qué?

**Sessh: **Ya escuchaste.

**Rin: **Señor Sesshomaru…

**Haru: **Esto ya es muy estúpido (dijo ante de llevarse a Sango y de que sus amigos siguieran su ejemplo con las otras dos chicas)

**Mir: **¿Y ahora qué?

**Inu:** ¿Cómo que qué? Vamos a seguirlos.

Pero una vez afuera (para su mala suerte) se toparon con un trío de chicas que al verlos quedaron sumamente anonadadas, y sin duda alguna los querían para ellos.

**(Mariana.- Ya que, mi querido público este tipo de chicas tiene un nombre. **

**Marisol.- Así es, y se llaman "las roba-novios ofrecidas")**

**¿?1: **Hola guapos ¿A dónde van?

**Inu: **Ahhhhhhhh…

**¿?2: **¿Por qué no mejor van con nosotras a una fiesta?

**Inu: **¿Fiesta?

**¿?1: **Les aseguro que se divertirán.

**Sessh: **No tenemos tiempo para eso.

**¿?3: **No seas malo, ven conmigo y te divertirás de lo lindo

**Mir: **No se puede, ya que estamos buscando a nuestras novias.

**¿?1: **Ahí y eso que importa.

**¿?2: **Si, si ellas no se enteran ¿cuál es el problema?

**¿?3: **Tal vez y hasta los convenzamos de dejarlas.

**Mir/Inu/Sessh:** Ehhhhhhhhhhhh…

Y la verdad es que no les dieron opción, prácticamente los estaban jalando hacía donde ellas iban. Y el lugar al que iban era al estacionamiento, donde los esperaba un deportivo color azul marino.

**(Mariana.- OIGAN ustedes suelten a ese trío, que sino la cosa se pondrá grave.**

**Marisol.- No es posible, las roba-novios ofrecidas ya están al ataque.**

**Celina.- ¿Y ahora qué?**

**Karla.- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?**

**Celina.- Solo espero que ni Aome ni las demás los veas)**

En ese momento, unos espacios del estacionamiento más adelante se encontraban Hojo, Baiko, Haru, Aome, Sango y Rin, ellos estaba abriendo sus autos para irse, pero ellas veían como Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru se iban "voluntariamente" con esas roba-novios ofrecidas.

**(Karla.- Demasiado tarde)**

**¿?1: Por cierto guapo, me llamo Chiaki (dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha)**

**¿?2: **Y yo Ginko (mirando a Sesshomaru)

**¿?3: **Y yo Tae (mirando a Miroku)

**Inu: **Esto me comienza a dar miedo.

**Mir: **Te entiendo.

**Chiaki: **No te preocupes guapo, ahora te quito el miedo.

**Ginko: **Por cierto, te gusta el helado ¿eh? (dijo mirando el todavía sobreviviente helado de Sesshomaru)

**Sessh:** Ehhh…

Y antes de poder reaccionar, ya estaban adentro del convertible, en donde milagrosamente cabían bien, bueno más o menos, ya que las roba-novios ofrecidas iban prácticamente sentadas en nuestros héroes, excepto Ginko, que era la que conducía. Al detener el auto, los chicos pudieron ver que se detuvieron en un lugar con mucha gente en la puerta y con un gran letrero con letras de neón que decían: "Hasta que el cuerpo aguante"

**Inu: **¿En donde estamos?

**Chiaki:** En el mejor lugar para bailar amor

Y al "entrar" (porque prácticamente fueron obligados a entrar ) vieron a mucha gente bailando, con muchas luces de colores por aquí y por allá, la música era muy fuerte y la barra de bebidas muy grande.

**Ginko:** Vamos a sentarnos.

Nuevamente fueron jalados hacía una mesa.

**Chiaki:** Bien, iré por las bebidas.

Y al volver, la chica llevaba varias botellas de cerveza, y se las empezaron a repartir a los chicos.

**Inu:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Chiaki:** Pruébalo amor, te gustara.

**(Todas.- NO LO HAGAS, NO LO HAGAS)**

Entonces tanto Inuyasha, Como Sesshomaru y Miroku tomaron el líquido de aquellas extrañas botellas, y les gustaron, y sin más demora se tomaron todo el contenido de esas botellas, y se tomaban botella tras botella, hasta el momento de que no sabían cuantas botellas tomaron, de hecho ya ni sabían quienes eran.

**(Todas.- Ahí no…)**

**Tae: **Parece que les gusta el licor

**Ginko:** Será mejor ir por más.

Y mientras ellas iban por más botellas, los chicos ya estaban mareados y hablaban sin coherencia.

**Sessh: **Sabes que ¡hip! Inuyasha

**Inu: **¿Qué Sessho ¡hip! maru?

**Sessh: **Yo no entiendo ¡hip! porque ¡hip! siempre ¡hip! peleamos.

**Inu: **Yo tampo ¡hip! co

**Sessh: **A pesar de todo ¡hip! tú eres mi querido hermano ¡hip!

**Inu: **Tú también eres mi querido hermano ¡hip!

**Sessh: **Sabes, deberíamos dejar de pelear ¡hip! siempre

**Inu: **Tienes razón, seamos los hermanos que nunca ¡hip! pudi ¡hip! mos ¡hip! ser

**Sessh: **¡TE QUIERO HERMANO HIP!

**Inu:** ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIRO HERMANO HIP!

Entonces se abrazaron y lloraron como si de veras estuvieran hablando en serio, pero hasta con botella en mano. En ese momento, empezaba a tocar otra canción y no era menos que la macarena.

**Sessh: **Iré a bailar esta canción hermano, en memoria de nuestro padre

**(Marisol.- Pobre Inutashio, se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba)**

Entonces Sesshomaru empezó a camina al centro de la pista y comienza a bailar, y en eso llegan Aome, Sango y Rin, que al ver a Sesshomaru casi se mueren.

**Aome: **Sesshomaru, esta… bailando ¿la macarena?

**(Todas: Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
¡Eh,… Macarena! ¡Aja!)**

**Rin:** Esto no es posible

**(Todas: Macarena tiene un novio que se llama,  
que se llama de apellido Vitorino,  
y en la jura de bandera del muchacho  
se la dió con dos amigos…¡Aja!)**

**Aome:** Yo creí haberlo visto todo peor esto, es demasiado.

**(Marisol.- ¿Y como Sesshomaru se sabe la macarena?**

**Mariana.- Buena pregunta**

**Karla.- Ah que más da**

**Todas: Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
¡Eh,… Macarena! ¡Aja!)**

**Aome:** E Inuyasha (Aome lo empezó a buscar a Inuyasha y lo encontró en la mesa aplaudiendo, aparentemente a Sesshomaru)

**(Todas.- Macarena Macarena Macarena  
que te gustan los veranos de Marbella  
Macarena Macarena Macarena  
que te gusta la movida guerrillera…¡Aja!)**

**Sango: **¿Y su excelencia?

Y Miroku estaba coqueteando con una chica de la mesa vecina, pidiéndole un hijo, cosa que no agradó a Sango.

**(Todas.- Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
¡Eh,… Macarena! ¡Aja!)**

**Rin: **No puedo seguir viendo, no puedo seguir viendo, no puedo seguir viendo (dijo refiriéndose a Sesshomaru quien baila feliz de la vida)

**(Todas: Macarena sueña con el Corte Inglés  
y se compra los modelos más modernos.  
Le gustaría vivir en Nueva York  
y ligar un novio nuevo…¡Aja!)**

Las chicas estaban desesperadas por sacar a los chicos de ahí, pero con tanta gente ni se podían acercar, y en eso tocan el último coro.

**Sessh:** Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
¡Eh,… Macarena! ¡Aja!

**Aome/Rin/San:** Que miedo.

Y ya sin importar nada, fueron cada una hacía sus "novios" y los jalaron hasta sacarlos de ahí:

**Aome: **No es posible

**San:** Que miedo

Y mientras ellas caminaban, iban jalando a los chicos por la calle mientras estos cantaban a todo volumen:

**Sessh/Inu/Mir: **Toma todo o nada. Esto es love colada. Tranquilízate, enganchate que no hay nada igual. Deliciosa sécate tus labios rosas Esta cosa es peligrosa. Tómala y sabrás.

**Aome: **¿De donde demonios aprendieron esa canción?

**San: **De seguro del lugar ese

**Sessh/Inu/Mir: **Mueve, mueve, mueve la cadera. Espera como te libera. Espera te enloquecerá.

**Aome/San/Rin:** Que miedo.

**Notas de las Autoras: **bueno ¿qué les pareció? Envíenos todos sus reviews con sus puntos de vista, por favor ¿si?


	6. capitulo VI

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es compartido, entre 4 amigas, Karla, Mariana, Celina y yo Marisol, disfrútenlo.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Todo lo que este en **negrita** somos nosotras.

Título: ¡Atrapados en mi época!

Capítulo VI

Y ya sin importar nada, fueron cada una hacía sus "novios" y los jalaron hasta sacarlos de ahí:

**Aome: **No es posible

**San:** Que miedo

Y mientras ellas caminaban, iban jalando a los chicos por la calle mientras estos cantaban a todo volumen:

**Sessh/Inu/Mir: **Toma todo o nada. Esto es love colada. Tranquilízate, enganchate que no hay nada igual. Deliciosa sécate tus labios rosas Esta cosa es peligrosa. Tómala y sabrás.

**Aome: **¿De donde demonios aprendieron esa canción?

**San: **De seguro del lugar ese

**Sessh/Inu/Mir: **Mueve, mueve, mueve la cadera. Espera como te libera. Espera te enloquecerá.

**Aome/San/Rin:** Que miedo

Ya una vez en casa…

**Sessh:** ¡Ella que será She's livin' la vida loca Y te dolerá   
Si de verdad te toca Ella es tu final  
Vive la vida loca Ella te dirá  
Vive la vida loca She's livin' la vida loca!

**Aome: **No inventes, ahora Sesshomaru esta cantando la vida loca

**San: **Sabes Aome, hay canciones muy raras en tu época

**(Karla.- Y eso que no conoces todas)**

A la mañana siguiente…

**Inu: **¡Ahhh mi cabeza! – gritaba irritado cuando bajaba al comedor

**Aome: **Buenos días Inuyasha

**Inu:** Ahhh no hables tan fuerte, me duele mucho la cabeza

**Aome: **Pues tú tiene la culpa por irte a emborrachar con esas chicas – dijo enojada mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té

**Inu:** Que no hables tan fuerte

En eso llegan Sango y Rin.

**San: **Buenos días

**Inu:** Ahhh mi cabeza – dijo saliendo del comedor

**Rin: **¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Rin

**Aome: **Efecto del alcohol – dijo tomando de nuevo un sorbo de té - ¿y Miroku?

**San: **En su cuarto, dice que no se acuerda absolutamente de nada y que tiene mucho sueño

**Aome: **Otro efecto del alcohol, ¿y Sesshomaru?

**Rin:** No hay salido del baño para nada y no se que hace ahí

En eso suena como la cadena del baño:

**Sessh:** Por Kami, que mal me siento – ese era Sesshomaru que estaba vomitando sin parar el pobre

**(Mariana.- Él tiene la culpa**

**Marisol.- Es cierto, el alcohol y el helado no son buena combinación)**

**Aome: **Puedo imaginarme que esta haciendo ahí – dijo Aome

**Rin: **¿Otro efecto del alcohol?

**San: **Sin duda alguna

Después de media hora, Sesshomaru al fin bajo, pero se iba tambaleando y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

**San/ Aome: **Buenos días Sesshomaru

Pero no recibieron respuesta, solo vieron como Sesshomaru se trataba de sostener con el muro.

**Aome: **Ustedes tiene la culpa, ¿para que se van a emborrachar?

Ya era medio día, y las chicas estaban divertidas en la sala riéndose de algo, y eso provoco que los chicos (que se quedaron en sus camas toda la mañana) bajaran a ver e que tanto se reían.

**Inu: **¿Qué les pasa?

**San/ Aome/ Rin: **Nada, nada – dijeron tratando de tranquilizarse, y Aome trató de tapar el televisor

**Inu: **¿Cómo que nada?, aquí hay algo raro, Aome déjame ver – dijo tratando de apartar a Aome de la televisión

**Aome:** Ya te dije que no es nada – dijo Aome poniendo resistencia

**Inu:** Si no fuera nada, no estarías ocultándole

**(Todas.-… … …**

**Karla.- ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha es tan deductivo?**

**Celina.- Y más con Aome**

**Marisol.- El alcohol le afecto más de la cuenta**

**Mariana.- (asiente con la cabeza) )**

**Inu:** Déjame ver

**Aome:** Que no Inuyasha

**(Karla.- ¿Pues qué estarán viendo?**

**Mariana.- Pues quien sabe, pero ha de ser algo bueno)**

Con mucho trabajo, pero Inuyasha pudo quitar a Aome del televisor, y lo que vieron hizo que Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru sintieran la vergüenza de sus vidas, mientras las chicas volvían a reír como locas. En el televisor se veía claramente la grabación que hicieron en sus citas con Hojo y los otros dos, pero lo impactante es que estaban viendo la parte en la que los tres chicos estaban en el bar ya borrachos y Sesshomaru bailando la macarena. Las caras de los tres chicos eran todo un poema, por la de Miroku parecía que aún no se la creía, la de Inuyasha era de completo espanto y la de Sesshomau era de total vergüenza. Pues también se veía a Inuyasha aplaudiendo a Sesshomaru.

**Inu:** ¿Qué demonios es esto?

**Aome: **Pues lo que ustedes hicieron anoche

**Inu: **¿Nosotros?

**Aome:** Pues si, me impacto que Inuyasha estuviera aplaudiendo como loco, pero si alguien se gano el premio fuiste tu Sesshomaru, jajajaja

**Rin:** No se preocupe señor Sesshomaru (Sessh la ve y esta le sonríe) ya que no sabía que era tan bueno bailando

Y ante tal comentario, Sesshimaru se sonrojo.

**(Todas.- ¿SE SONROJO?**

**Marisol: Eso es algo histórico**

**Mariana.- Más que histórico**

**Karla.- Eso si es digno de grabar**

**Todas.- Jajajajajaja)**

**Aome/San:** Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Después de terminar de ver el video, todos se dirigieron al comedor a comer, ya que ya hacía hambre, y más para los hombres que aún no habían probado bocado. Y realmente parecía que tenían hambre, pues Inuyasha Y Miroku se tragaban todo lo que tenían enfrente, Sesshomaru no era tan apresurado, pero si comía en grandes cantidades. Al terminar de comer cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar un poco.

**(Marisol.- Oigan, y Jaken sigue perdido ¿verdad?**

**Karla.- Si, nadie sabe a donde se metió**

**Mariana.- Y parece que a Sesshomaru no le importa demasiado**

**Todas.- Que mala onda, jaja)**

Al día siguiente, Aome fue a la escuela donde sus amigas le dijeron que habría un festival, y que sería bueno que fuera.

**Aome: **Si, tal vez vaya

**Yuca: **Si, ah y lleva a tu novio eh

**Aome: **¿Qué, qué lleve a Inuyasha?

**Eri: **Así es

**Ayumi: **Será bueno verlo

**Aome: **Bueno, es que…

**Eri: **¿qué pasa?

**Aome: **Es que, ahora no puedo, ya que… pues…

**Eri: **No Aome, sin excusas, lo vas a traer

**Yuca: **Exactamente

**Ayumi: **Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego

**Yuca/Eri/Ayumi:** Adiós

**Aome:** (suspiro)

Cuando Aome llegó a casa encontró a Inuyasha viendo el televisor y veía… ¿Pinky y Cerebro?

**Programa:** Vamos Pinky, debemos prepara todo para mañana en la noche, ¿Qué haremos mañana en la noche Cerebro? Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Pinky, tratar de conquistar el mundo, _"Son Pinky, son Pinky y Cerebro bro, bro, bro, bro, bro, bro, bro, ¡narf!" _

**Inu: **Jajaja, que bueno frase

**Aome: **Inuyasha, ¿qué haces?

**Inu:** Viendo este programa, este par de ratones me caen muy bien jajajaja

Y mientras Inuyasha reía, a Aome se le formo una gotita estilo anime.

**(Todas.-… (Silencio total)**

**Marisol.- Es tanta la impresión de ver a Inuyasha viendo Pinky y Cerebro que no sabemos que decir)**

Durante la cena, Aome les comentó que Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin, y Shippo acerca del festival, Sesshomaru aún no sabía nada ya que no se atrevía a salir de su habitación por la vergüenza pasada por el video, pero eso no impedía que enviara a Rin a buscar helado por él.

**(Celina.- Se nota que aún no aprende ¿verdad?)**

Todos decidieron ir al festival, hasta Sesshomaru dijo que iría, así que al día siguiente fueron todos en bola al festival.

**(Mariana.- Ahhh, no es justo yo también quiero ir**

**Celina.- Y yo**

**Karla.- Y yo**

**Marisol.- Y yo)**

Total, el día fue normal, aunque no lo crean, como había muchas personas disfrazadas no prestaron mucha atención a las ropas de Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru, (pues ellos no querían usar otra vez ropa actual, excepto Sango y Rin). Hubo varios chicos que se quedaban viendo embobados a Sango, Rin y Aome, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por los chicos quienes enviaban miradas asesinas a quines intentaran acercarse a "sus" chicas, y lo mismo pasaba con que algunas chicas se quedaban viendo embobadas a los chicos, en especial a Sesshomaru y entonces eran las chicas quienes enviaban las miradas asesinas. Este festival fue especial porque hubo varias competencias tanto deportivas como culturas, y todas eran en pareja, y los premios eran boletos para el parque de diversiones, entonces Aome dijo:

**Aome**: ¡Oigan! ¿Qué les parece si competimos en alguno de los juegos?

**San: **Me parece bien

**Rin:** Suena divertido

Entonces empezaron a buscar alguna buena competencia para participar, sin que sea en la misma, pues no querían que la rivalidad entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha aumentara más. Entonces se toparon con la carrera de tres pies.

**(Mariana.- Para quienes no lo sepan, esta carrera consiste en que el competidor sujeta su tobillo al tobillo de su compañero para aparentar tres pies)**

Y Sango y Miroku se metieron a esta competencia y gracias a su gran destreza física lograron ganar sin ningún problema, aunque claro, a todos los competidores les impresiono su velocidad, tanto que del asombro ni salieron del punto de partida, pero bueno, Sango y Miroku lograron ganar un par de boletos para el parque de diversiones.

Mientras que Aome e Inuyasha se metieron a la competencia de comer rápido, obviamente Aome no comía de la pura pena que le daba, pues Inuyasha empezó a comer como si no hubiera comido en meses, ellos también ganaron, bajo la mirada curiosa de los demás competidores, ellos también ganaron dos boletos, y por último…

**Sessh:** No pienso participar

**Rin:** Pero ¿por qué?

**Sessh:** No pienso rebajarme a las diversiones humanas

**(Karla.- Ahí si, mucho orgullo, pero bien que hace poco te emborrachaste y bailaste la macarena)**

**Rin: **(suspiro)

**¿?: **¡Rin!

**Rin: **¿Mmmmm?Ahhh, hola Baiko

Y ante tal nombre, Sesshomaru se puso alerta.

**Baiko:** Que bueno es verte

**Rin: **Lo mismo digo

**Baiko: **Oye, ¿quisieras ser mi pareja para una competencia de conocimientos de historia?

**Rin: **¿Tu compañera?

**Biako: **Si, ¿qué dices?

**Rin: **Pues, yo…

**Sessh: **Lo siento, pero ella no puede, pues ella es MI compañera, ven Rin (dijo antes de coger a Rin del brazo y jalarla hasta donde era la competencia)

Como la competencia fue de historia, ese no fue ningún problema para Sesshomaru.

**(Marisol.- Ahhhh Sesshomaru, muchacho culto**

**Todas.- Jajajajajaja)**

Ellos también ganaron un par de boletos para el parque.

**Aome:** Bien, ahora podremos ir al parque de diversiones…

_NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS_: LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS,

Lamentamos haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no fue nuestra intención, peor ya volvimos, y esperamos que aún quieran seguir leyendo el fic, ya que ahora el próximo capítulo, será una visita al parque de diversiones, lamentamos no poder contestar los reviews, pero se les agradece mucho y queremos que sepan que ustedes son muy importantes para nosotras, y una vez más lo lamentamos mucho.


	7. capitulo VII

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es compartido, entre 4 amigas, Karla, Mariana, Celina y yo Marisol, disfrútenlo.

Título: ¡Atrapados en mi época!

Capítulo VII

**Aome: **Bien, ahora podremos ir al parque de diversiones…****

Inu/San/Mir/Rin: ¿Parque de diversiones?  
**  
Inu:** ¿Y qué es eso?

**(Karla.- Ah, pues es donde te subes a muchos de juegos mecánicos  
Mariana.- Donde hay juegos para ganar bonitos premios como peluches  
Celina.- Donde hay mucha comida  
Todas.- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajaja)**

**Aome: **Lo sabrás cuando vayamos, por lo mientras vamos a casa****

San: Si, pero antes, hay que ir por algo de cenar****

Aome: Tienes razón, bueno vamos entonces al mini súper

Una vez que todos llegaron al mini súper todos empezaron a buscar algo que les gustaría para cenar, como es obvio Inuyasha pidió bolsas y bolsas de papas fritas. Y Sesshomaru pidió litros y litros de helado de chocolate, de vainilla, de fresa y de algún otro sabor que aún no haya pasado por la boca de este imponente youkai, cuya debilidad descubrimos que es el helado.

**(Karla.- Ah estos hermanitos si que les gusta la comida chatarra**

**Mariana.- Tienes razón**

**Marisol.- Engordaran a ese paso**

**Celina.- Pero no entienden**

**Todas.- Ni modo) **

Después de haber tenido una muy "nutritiva" cena, todos se fueron a dormir para así prepararse para el tan esperado día en el que irán al parque de diversiones, aunque claro, nunca faltaba los que tenían más ganas de ir que otros. Como por ejemplo, Inuyasha la verdad, no tenía nada de ganas, preferiría quedarse en casa a ver la televisión, Sesshomaru solo acepto ir porque Aome le prometió que habría mucho helado ahí, Sango como no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba un parque diversiones no tenía grandes ganas de ir, en cambio Aome estaba muy emocionada con la idea y Rin como solo quería salir un rato no se quejaba demasiado.

Hasta que al fin llego el día y todos estaban en sus propios mundos, Aome pensando en que el día será muy divertido.

**(Karla.- (suspiro) no hay nada mejor que pasar una buena y divertida tarde con tus amigos en el parque de diversiones)**

Inuyasha, pensaba en que… tenía hambre.

**(Celina.- Que novedad… (¿Se noto el sarcasmo?))**

Miroku pensaba en las lindad señoritas que de seguro vería ese día, y estaba pensando en una forma de que alguna de ellas, le diera ese hijo tan deseado por él. Y Sango pensaba en la forma de mantener en calma a ese monje pervertido.

**(Mariana.- Pobre Sango, tener que aguantar a alguien tan desesperante como Miroku)**

Sesshomaru tan solo pensaba en cuanto helado podría comer y Rin pensaba en la forma de estar cerca todo el día de su lindo señor Sesshomaru, aunque le incomodaba la idea de que este solo pensara en el helado, hasta Rin llegaba a pensar que si a Sessh le preguntaran que es lo más importante para él, él respondería: "Primero el helado, y luego Rin".

**(Marisol.- La verdad si, no te sorprendas si un día en serio pasa eso)**

En fin, todos salieron de la casa y se encaminaron hacía el parque de diversiones, y nuevamente todos fueron vestidos como ese día en el que fueron al centro comercial y luego al bar ese donde se vio a Sesshomaru bailando la macarena.

**(Todas.- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Marisol.- Todavía nos morimos de la risa al recordar eso)**

Y como el parque de diversiones no estaba lejos se fueron caminando, lo que les recordó a esos días en los que caminaban sin un rumbo fijo en el Sengoku, y se empezaron a preguntar, ¿Cuándo demonios podrían regresar al Sengoku? Pero ni modos, había que aguantarse hasta que encontraran una solución, tanto Inuyasha, como Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Kirara y Jaken estaban atrapados en la época de Aome y no había de otra más que esperar.

**(Mariana.- Y a todo esto ¿alguien sabe donde están Shippo y Kirara?**

**Todas.- …………………………………………………..(silencio)**

**Celina.- ¿Dónde se metieron?**

**Marisol.- No lo se**

**Karla.- Y todavía tampoco tenemos noticias de Jaken**

**Todas.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?)**

Bueno, eso no importa por ahora, volvamos a donde estábamos, una vez que todos llegaron al parque de diversiones, todos excepto Aome quedaron impactados ante las imagen que tenían frente a ellos, veían grandes cosas de metal que se movían a gran velocidad con personas arriba de esas cosas y las hacía gritar, y pensaron que se traban de gritos de horror, lo que no sabían es que esos gritos eran producto de la adrenalina que se siente sobre el juego mecánico.

**San.- **Esto es horrible

**Mir.- **Sango tiene razón

**Aome.- **¿A qué se refieren?

**Inu.- **¿Qué no los escuchas? Toda esa gente esta gritando de espanto

**Aome.- **¿Ehhhh?...

**Inu.- **No hay tiempo que perder

**Mir.- **Tienes razón Inuyasha (y Miroku sale corriendo)

**Aome.- **Espere monje Miroku, ¿a dónde va?

Pero ni tiempo tuvo para poder detenerlo, pues Miroku (al igual que en su casa y en el centro comercial) se puso a pegar pergaminos como loco por todos lados, pero más en la cosa de metal más grande que vio, y que la confundió con un monstruo o algo así.

**Mir.- **Muere maldita bestia, muere

**Aome.- **Monje Miroku, pero ¿qué cree que hace? (pregunta Aome cuando ya lo alcanzan)

**Mir.- **Tratando de exorcizar a esta bestia señorita Aome, ¿no trajo usted su arco y flechas purificadoras? Nos serían muy útiles

**Aome.- **¿Pero qué esta diciendo? (grito Aome roja de la vergüenza, pues todo el mundo los miraba) esto no es un monstruo, es un juego mecánico, se llama montaña rusa

**Mir.- **¿Montaña rusa?

**Aome.- **Si, y no lastima a nadie

**San.- **Pero Aome, todos escuchamos a esa gente gritar de terror ante esta cosa

**Aome.- **Eso es por la emoción que se siente arriba del juego, ¡NO PORQUE ESTÉN EN PELIGRO!

**Todos.-** Ahhhhhh…

Una vez que toda la conmoción paso, todos querían saber lo que se sentía estar sobre un juego mecánico, así que Aome los llevo a la montaña rusa, para que se les fuera esa idea de que era un monstruo, aunque claro, Miroku todavía no confiaba, pero una vez que todos se fueron hacía el carrito y se montaron el él, vieron que no era tan malo, y fue cuando se empezó a mover y a subir hasta arriba de manera lenta.

**Sessh.- **¿Y ahora qué?

**Aome.-** Espera a que lleguemos a la cima

Y todos esperaron pacientemente hasta llegar, donde admiraron la vista por un momento, antes de sentir como el carrito se movía más rápido y de repente, sintieron esa tremenda bajada y ahora entendían el motivo del grito, bueno excepto Sesshomaru, quien no encontraba nada de emocionante esa bajaba, ya que el saltaba y bajaba alturas más altas que esa y más rápidamente.

**(Marisol.- Claro, Sesshomaru siempre ha de ser el que arruine lo emocionante del juego**

**Mariana.- Bueno, no puedes culparlo ¿o si?)**

Tampoco Inuyasha encontraba mucha emoción al juego, pero en parte también sentía la adrenalina, tal vez por su mitad parte humana, Sango y Miroku si le encontraron lo emocionante, hasta gritaban como si le tuvieran miedo a las alturas.

**(Marisol.- Pues espero que no sea así, sino tendríamos un problema**

**Celina.- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**Marisol.- Si le tuvieran miedo a las alturas, entonces ¿cómo Sango aguanta montar y volar sobre Kirara?**

**Karla.- Mhnm, buena observación)**

En cambio Aome y Rin disfrutaba mucho el juego, gritaban como locas y les encanto tanta vuelta y velocidad, aunque fuera una pena que el juego terminara tan pronto.

**Aome.- **Eso fue divertido

**Rin.- **Si

**San.- **Fue muy interesante y espectacular

**Mir.- **Bueno ¿y ahora?

**Aome.- **Vamos a otra atracción

**Rin.- **Estoy de acuerdo

**San.-** Bueno, ¿y a cuál?

Y se estuvieron divirtiendo de atracción en atracción, hasta fueron a un juego llamado los columpios voladores, donde en un conjunto de columpios que iban dando de vueltas a gran altura a la vez que daban un movimiento ondular, Rin sentía que volaba y ese fue el juego que más le gusto, al igual que a Sesshomaru, pero a él le gusto pero por poder ver la gran sonrisa de Rin al ir sobre el juego.

**(Todas.- Ahhhhhhhhhh… que lindo)**

**San.- **¿Y ahora?

**Aome.- **¿Qué les parece si vamos a la casa del terror?

**Todos.- **¿Casa del terror?

**Aome.-** Si, es esa (y señalo una casa tipo colonial que se veía vieja y desgastada pintada de un color verde claro) les contare, hay una leyenda en un país del continente americano llamado México en donde se cuenta la triste historia de una mujer indígena que se enamoro de un español conquistador, el cual se caso con ella y le dio dos hijos, pero el español luego la rechazo a ella y a sus hijos porque no eran completamente español como él, sino mestizos, y por ello abandono a su mujer, pero ella desesperada por saber la razón una noche lo siguió y vio a su esposo con otra mujer española, y ahí fue cuando entendió todo se volvió loca y mató a sus dos hijos, y por ello los habitantes de la ciudad la mataron y el espíritu de esa mujer vaga por el mundo lamentándose y lo único que dice es "Ahí mis hijos. Mis hijos"

**Rin.- **Vaya, que triste

**Aome.- **Así es, y esa casa del terror se llama "La Mansión de la Llorona" en conmemoración a esa leyenda

**San.- **Que interesante, pues vamos

**Aome.-** Si, vamos

Y todos se encaminaron hacía la atracción.

**(Todas.- Lo sentimos, pero teníamos que poner algo de nuestra cultura en el fic)**

Una vez adentro, vieron que el recorrido consistía en ir de dos en dos en un carrito que tenía la forma de un viejo carro colonial de color negro, así que fueron Inuyasha y Aome primero, luego Miroku y Sango y al final Sesshomaru y Rin, y una vez que empezó el recorrido escucharon la voz de una mujer que decía "Que bueno que hayan venido, vengan conmigo" y luego se escuchó la voz de un niño que decía "Por favor esperen en la sala" y todo se volvió más oscuro, y al pasar junto a una puerta se escuchaba claramente como alguien le daba golpes fuertes desde el otro lado intentando salir, haciendo que Rin se asustara y se abrazara al brazo de Sesshomaru, lo que este noto de inmediato pero no intento evitarlo, luego el recorrido los llevo hacía donde sería la sala principal donde se veía una pantalla que tenía la imagen de una niña que esta intentando alcanzarte y luego en otra pantalla se veía a una bella mujer en su vestido de novia para luego tener la apariencia de un cadáver.

**Aome/San/Rin.-** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…

**Inu.-** ¿Por qué gritan tanto?

Después entraron a otra sala donde se veían como unos cadáveres se movían mecánicamente haciendo parecer que estaban lavando y planchando ropa, así como luego entraron a otra sala donde se veía una serie de botellas de vino muy viejas y empolvadas y luego a otra sala donde se veían unos pilares que se movieron dando la ilusión de que se iban a caer encima de ellos.

**Aome/San/Rin.-** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…

Y luego tuvieron una subida que fácil se podía interpretar como las escaleras donde se escuchaba el lamento de una mujer que decía: "Ahí mis hijos. Mis hijos". Pero, de un momento a otro la luz se fue, y todo quedó oscuro, y otra vez.

**Aome/San/Rin.-** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…

**Inu.-** ¡Ya dejen de gritar!

**(Todas.- Inu insensible)**

**Mir.- **No te preocupes Sango, yo te protegeré (y entonces el mano larga de Miroku puso su mano en el trasero de Sango)

**San.- **¡Monje pervertido! (y le da una tremenda bofetada, y ahí fue cuando regreso la luz y otra vez el juego se puso a andar)

Y por último llegaron a una sala donde se veía un viejo órgano sucio, con las teclas completamente rotas, pero a pesar de eso, se escuchaba claramente el sonido tenebroso de ese órgano, y para finalizar al cruzar la última puerta, los recibió la estatua de la llorona que llevaba un vestido negro e iba completamente desarreglada.

**Aome/San/Rin****/Inu/Mir.-** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…

**Aome.-** ¿Ahora quién es el que grita?

**Inu**.- Es que eso fue espeluznante (dijo Inu que en su cara llevaba un tono azul)

**Sessh.- **He visto cosas más espeluznantes

**Inu.- **Si, tu cara…

**Sessh.- **¿Qué dijiste?

**Inu.- **Nada, nada

Después de salir de esa atracción, empezaron a andar una vez más, y no fue mucho el tiempo que se necesito para que la fina nariz de Sesshomaru captara… ¡SI! ¡HELADO! Y prácticamente se jalo a todos hacía donde estaban los helados, y Aome le tuvo que comprar un cono de galleta que llevaba muchas bolas de helado encima y todas de diferentes colores.

**Aome.-** Si que le gusta el helado… ¡que miedo!

Pero bueno, ahí fue donde todos aprovecharon para comer, pues ya se pasaba la hora del almuerzo, y comieron pizza, una nueva experiencia para los demás, y claro a Inuyasha le gusto mucho.

**(Mariana.- Ahora nomás falta que éste ahora se haga adicto a la pizza)**

Ya se acercaba la noche, por lo que ya solo tenían tiempo para una atracción más, así que Aome decidió ir hacía la rueda de la fortuna, y todos la contemplaron, una gran rueda que daba vueltas lentas mientras que iba gente en sus pequeños asientos para dos, nuevamente se subieron en pareja y todos pudieron admirar la hermosa vista que se veía desde la cima de la rueda, ahí fue cuando Inuyasha captó su atención en el rostro de Aome y pensó: "Se ve muy bonita cuando sonríe y se despreocupa de todo para pasar un buen rato, esperen un momento, ¿dije bonita?, bueno si, si es bonita no lo puedo negar, no es posible que hasta ahora entienda cuanta diferencia hay entre Aome y Kykio, con Kykio me siento bien, pero… con Aome, me siento en paz y me gusta mucho esa paz y armonía interior, creo que es por eso que me gusta mucho Aome"

**(Todas.- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Que bonito pensamiento Inuyasha!**

**Karla.- Bueno querido público, lo sentimos, pero hasta aquí llega este capítulo, en serio perdonen**

**Mariana.- Así como también perdonen el retraso de publicación**

**Marisol.- Pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos, en fin, envíen sus reviews con sus comentarios**

**Celina.- Cuídense**

**Todas.- ¡Adiós!) **


	8. capitulo VIII

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es compartido, entre 4 amigas, Karla, Mariana, Celina y yo Marisol, disfrútenlo.

Título¡Atrapados en mi época!

Capítulo VIII

Inuyasha captó su atención en el rostro de Aome y pensó: "Se ve muy bonita cuando sonríe y se despreocupa de todo para pasar un buen rato, esperen un momento¿dije bonita, bueno si, si es bonita no lo puedo negar, no es posible que hasta ahora entienda cuanta diferencia hay entre Aome y Kykio, con Kykio me siento bien, pero… con Aome, me siento en paz y me gusta mucho esa paz y armonía interior, creo que es por eso que me gusta mucho Aome" 

**(Todas.- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡Que bonito pensamiento Inuyasha!)**

Después de haber bajado de la rueda de la fortuna, Sango pudo ver un juego en donde se veían muchos caballos que subían y bajaban lentamente mientras que daban vueltas en circulo en una rueda enorme.

**San.-** Aome ¿qué es eso?

**Aome.- **¿Eso? Ahh, ese juego se llama carrusel 

**San.- **¿Carrusel?

**Aome.- **Por lo general ese juego le gusta mucho a los niños pequeño, pero también funciona para las parejas

**San.- **¿Parejas?

**Aome.-** Si, oye… ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta con Miroku?

**San.- **¿QUÉ¿Pero qué estas diciendo Aome? 

**Aome.- **Ahí¿y por qué no? Se van a divertir mucho

**San.- **Pero…

**Aome.- **Anda ve

**San.- **Está bien, Excelencia venga por favor

**Mir.- **¿Qué sucede Sango?

**San.- **¿No quisiera ir conmigo a esa atracción de allá? (y le señala el carrusel)

**Mir.- **Claro, si tú quieres

**San.- **¿En serio?

**Mir.- **Claro, haré lo que me pidas

**San.- **Siii

Y ambos se fueron al carrusel, y mientras ellos iban a subirse Sesshomaru desviaba la mirada hacía cualquier lugar, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un juego que le llamó mucho la atención, el cual consistía en una góndola con forma de cisne que pasaba a través de un pequeño túnel el cual en su inicio tenía un gran arco en forma de corazón.

**(Marisol.- Ya saben que juego es ¿no?**

**Karla.- Pues si no lo saben son una bola de ignorantes**

**Todas.- ¡KARLA!**

**Karla.- ¿Qué?**

**Marisol.- No insultes a los lectores**

**Karla.- Pero es la verdad)**

Así que, sin siquiera preguntarle si quería ir tomo a Rin de la mano y se la llevó hacía ese juego y subió junto con ella a una de las góndolas.

**Rin.- **Señor Sesshomaru ¿qué es este juego?

**Sessh.- **No lo sé, vi esto y me llamó la atención 

**Rin.-** Ahh, ya veo

A pesar de que el recorrido era muy corto, para Rin se estaba haciendo muy largo, pues no sabía como actuar, porque por ejemplo en la Casa de la Llorona se estaba muriendo de miedo así que solo se dedicaba a gritar y estar abrazada a su señor, y en la rueda de la fortuna estaba más interesada en ver todo el parque desde lo alto que en lo que hacía Sesshomaru, pero ahora estaba en una góndola en un túnel con luces demasiado tenues y en completo silencio, no sabía que hacer ni que decir y su señor no le ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación.

**Rin.- **Sabe señor Sesshomaru

**Sessh.- **¿Qué Rin?

**Rin.- **Hay, hay algo que quisiera decirle, pero no se como hacerlo

**Sessh.- **¿Y de qué se trata?

**Rin.- **Pues vera… se trata de algo muy especial para mí, y pues es algo que comencé a sentir desde que esa bruja hizo mi crecimiento acelerado

**Sessh.- **¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

**Rin.- **Es que no estaba muy segura de eso, además no tenía el valor suficiente, pero ahora se que éste es el mejor momento para decírselo

**Sessh.- **Pues bien, dilo

**(Todas.- Vamos Rin, tú puedes)**

**Rin.- **Pues… yo… (Rin estaba completamente roja, y agradecía la poca iluminación que había, pues no se le notaba, pero también estaba muy nerviosa, y debía darse prisa, pues veía como se iban acercando al final del túnel) yo quiero decirle que… que yo¡YO LO A…!

**Sessh.- **Helado

**Rin.- **¿Qué?

**(Todas.- Caída estilo anime)**

Pero no recibió respuesta, pues llegaron al final del recorrido, y una vez ahí Sesshomaru saltó de la góndola, pues su fino olfato capto que había helado, y si, al final del túnel había una vendedora de helado y Sesshomaru no lo dudo ni una vez para ir hacía ella e ir por un helado, y esta vendedora se quedó tan maravillada al ver la belleza de Sesshomaru que le regalo un barquillo con muchas bolas de varios sabores (así como las vendedoras del centro comercial). Mientras que la pobre Rin se quedó ahí todavía en la góndola con las ganas de quererse confesar a su señor.

**(Marisol.- Lástima Rin**

**Mariana.- Que mala onda Sesshomaru**

**Celina.- No es posible, Sesshomaru es de lo peor**

**Karla.- ¿Y apenas se dan cuenta?)**

Una vez todos juntos otra vez, decidieron que lo mejor era volver a casa, donde Shippo y Kirara veían la televisión.

**(Marisol.- ¡Vaya! Al fin aparecen**

**Mariana.- Si, a todo esto**** ¿y ellos dónde estaban?**

**Celina.- Quien sabe**

**Karla.- En la dimensión desconocida)**

**Aome.- **Hola chicos

**Shippo.- **Hola Aome¿se divirtieron?

**Aome.- **Pues… si¿y ustedes?

**Shippo.- **También, Kirara y yo estábamos analizando este artefacto que llamas telesión 

**Aome.- **Televisión Shippo

**Shippo.-** Ah si, eso 

**Aome.- **Bueno, ya dejen eso y vayan a dormir 

**Shippo.-** Si, vamos Kirara

Y mientras ellos y los chicos se iban a dormir, Aome junto con Sango y Rin se fueron a la habitación de la primera para poder comentar entre chicas lo que había sucedido en el día.

**Aome.-** Creo que hoy dimos un gran paso

**San.- **¿A qué te refieres Aome?

**Aome.- **Pues de que hoy fuimos más como parejas que como amigos

**San.- **¿Tú crees?

**Aome.- **Yo se que si 

**San.- **Pues no lo creo la verdad

**Aome.- **¿Por qué Sango?

**San.- **Pues…

**Flash Back **

El carrusel ya se había detenido y Sango estaba muy feliz, jamás pensó en poder pasar un rato tan agradable en compañía de Miroku, porque la verdad se había divertido mucho, le agradó esa sensación de estar sobre el caballo mientras iba de arriba hacía debajo de manera lenta mientras daba vueltas en circulo, pero, lo que más le gusto fue el tener a Miroku a su lado sonriéndole como si nada más importara más que ellos dos.

**San.- **Fue muy divertido, verdad excelencia 

Sango volteo hacía donde estaba Miroku, para encontrarlo hablando con un par de chicas que también acababan de bajar del carrusel.

**Mir.- **Las dos son muy bellas, díganme ¿no quisiera alguna de ustedes tener un hijo conmigo?

**Chica 1.- **¿Cómo?

**Chica 2.-** Que cosas dices

Y Sango se había puesto tan furiosa que golpeo a Miroku en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente mientras que ella se iba por su lado.

**Fin Flash Back.**

**Aome.- **Vaya, por eso regresaste sola

**San.- **Si, así fue, vaya nunca podré con ese hombre 

**Rin.- **Pues comparto tu pena

**San.- **¿Qué?

**Aome.- **¿Y a ti qué te paso Rin?

**Rin.- **Pues…

Rin les contó lo que había pasado y las dos chicas ya no sabían si sentir tristeza por su amiga, o reír por la situación en que Sesshomaru la había dejado.

**Aome/San.- **Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Como verán, optaron por la segunda opción.

**Rin.- **Oigan, no es gracioso

**Aome.- **Es que jajaja, pobre de ti, jajaja te le ibas a declarar ¡y él fue a buscar helado! Jajajajaja 

**San.- **Aunque la verdad, eso fue algo cruel

**Aome.-** Si, es verdad

**Rin.-** (suspiro)

Después de eso se fueron a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el comedor desayunando, hasta Sesshomaru estaba ahí, obviamente desayunando helado.

**(Celina.- ¿Y ahora qué le dio a ese por bajar?**

**Mariana.- ¿Quien sabe?**

**Marisol.- Tanto helado ya le afecto)**

Pero que importaba eso, lo importante es que cuando terminaron de desayunar Inuyasha llevó a Miroku al patio trasero junto con el balón de soccer de Sota para según "enseñarle" como se juega el soccer.

**(Karla.- Que acaso los hombres no pueden estar lejos del fútbol NI POS 5 SEGUNDOS)**

**Inu.- **Lo ves Miroku, es divertido ¿no crees?

**Mir.-** Es cierto Inuyasha¡ahí va!

Exclamó Miroku antes de patear la pelota que fue recibida por otra patada de parte de Inuyasha, solo que éste se emociono de más y pateo con mucha fuerza y el balón terminó hacía donde estaba el pozo.

**Mir.- **Creo que exageraste Inuyasha

**Inu.-** ¡Feh! Iré por él 

Pero, una vez que llegó hacía donde el balón quedó, pudo observar que el pozo no estaba como de costumbre, pues por alguna razón de este estaban saliendo muchas luces que denotaban colores rosados y azules, así que sin perder tiempo, Inuyasha fue a avisarle a los demás acerca de esta anormalidad.

**Inu.- **¡Oigan, muchachos!

**Mir.- **Inuyasha ¿qué pasa?

**Inu.- **Miroku, algo raro está pasando 

**Mir.- **¿Eh?

**Aome.- **¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Aome quien salía junto con los demás de la casa.

**Inu.- **Vengan, pronto

Y sin siquiera preguntar todos siguieron a Inuyasha hasta el pozo, donde todos fueron testigos de esas luces tan extrañas.

**San.- **¿Qué es esto?

**Mir.- **No tengo idea

**Shippo.- **¡Tengo miedo!

**Aome.-** Pero que extraño… ¿qué hacemos?

Nadie dio ninguna clase de respuesta, ya que Sesshomaru sin pensarlo dos veces saltó dentro del pozo creyendo saber que era lo que pasaba.

**Inu.- **¡SESSHOMARU¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? 

Pero obviamente, no obtuvo respuesta y después de saltar ya no se veía a Sesshomaru.

**Rin.-** ¡Señor Sesshomaru¡ESPERE POR FAVOR!

Y Rin también saltó dentro del pozo mientras que los otros la veían con susto mientras también se iba.

**Aome.- **¡RIN!

**Inu.- **¿Y ahora qué?

**Aome.- **No tenemos alternativa

**Inu.- **¿Eh? 

Y también Aome saltó dentro del pozo.

**Inu.-** AOME, ESPERA ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

**(Karla.- Si todos van a gritar, mejor que todos salten de una vez**

**Marisol.- Si, tienes razón)**

Para no hacer la cosa tan larga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippo también saltaron, y para su sorpresa, estaban… en el Sengoku.

**Aome.-** ¿Qué? Pero¿cómo fue que regresamos?

**FIN**

…

…

**(Marisol.- No como creen, aún no llegamos al final**

**Karla.- Aún falta para ya ponerle fin a esta idiotez**

**Todas.- ¡KARLA!**

**Karla.- ¿Qué?)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Marisol.- Bueno más bien, queremos que disculpen a esta bola de autoras irresponsables y desobligadas**

**Mariana.- Si es que aún alguien nos perdona por esta demora tan extensa**

**Celina.- Fue una espera imperdonable**

**TODAS.- ¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI¡GOMEN NASAI! **

**Marisol.- Somos de lo peor, lo sabemos**

**Mariana.- Pero, si todavía hay alguien que nos pueda disculpar, por favor manden sus reviews**

**Celina.- A final de cuentas solo falta un capítulo más para el final**

**Karla.- Esta vez es en serio**

**Todas.- Hasta la próxima)**


	9. capitulo IX

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es compartido, entre 4 amigas, Karla, Mariana, Celina y yo Marisol, disfrútenlo.

Título: ¡Atrapados en mi época!

Capítulo: IX

**(Karla.- ¿Alguien sigue al pendiente de este fic?**

**Mariana.- Pues yo espero que si, sino sería algo muy triste**

**Karla.- Pero casi pasan dos años desde que lo actualizamos**

**Celina.- Es cierto, pero cumplimos, seguimos vivas… ¡En serio! T.T**

**Marisol.- Lo prometido es deuda, una deuda extensa, pero hemos cumplido, seguimos con el último cáp)**

Después de haber cruzado por el pozo, y de comprobar que habían vuelto al Sengoku, lo único que podían todos era… quedarse parados sin nada que hacer, al parecer aún no se podían creer que habían vuelto, después de tanto tiempo de haber pasado en la época tan moderna de Aome, ahora parecía muy simple el haber vuelto a casa.

**(Karla.- Claro… como es cosa de todos los días el estar en una época y de repente pasarse a otra, bueno que digan algo, o que hagan algo, me aburren**

**Mariana.- Están aturdidos, tenles paciencia **

**Karla.- ¡Que aturdidos ni que ocho cuartos!)**

Inu: Vaya… pues al parecer ya regresamos

Aome: Pues si, ¿y ahora qué?

San: Pues hay que volver a nuestras vidas supongo

Aome: Si, es cierto

Rin: ¡Espere señor Sesshomaru! ¿A dónde va?

Al voltearse hacia Rin para saber por que había gritado todos se dieron cuenta de que Sesshomaru ya se estaba alejando del grupo, hacia… quien sabe hacia donde, pero ya se iba.

**(Celina.- ¿Y a dónde va?**

**Mariana.- Tal vez a su casa**

**Karla.- ¿Tiene casa?**

**Marisol.- Pues supongo que si ¿no?**

**Karla.- Yo pensé que vivía a la intemperie **

**Celina.- Yo también lo pensé XD**

**Marisol.- Total la cosa es que se va, y quien sabe a donde Todas.- Siiiiii…)**

Inu: ¿Y éste a dónde se va?

**(Karla.- ¡¿QUÉ NO DEJAMOS EN CLARO QUE NO LO SABEMOS?)**

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, espere

Jaken: Espérenos por favor, amo bonito

Y así esos tres se fueron, mientras que los demás los veían alejarse.

Aome: Por como actuó últimamente diría que va a buscar helado, pero eso no hay en ésta época

San: Entonces ¿ya nos vamos?

Aome: Pero ni siquiera traje mi mochila

Inu: ¡Feh! ¿Y para qué la necesitas?

Aome: Inuyasha, te recuerdo que en mi mochila traigo las medicinas, vendajes y mis libros para estudiar

Inu: Pura basura…

Aome: Además de las sopas instantáneas y de las bolsas de frituras

Inu: O_O Es cierto, pues regresemos por la bendita mochila de Aome

**(Todas.- Caída al estilo anime**

**Karla.- Hijo de la…**

**Marisol.- Solo piensa con el estómago**

**Celina.- No le preocupa que los demás se lastimen o enfermen, solo que haya comida**

**Mariana.- Yo aún sigo sin entender que fue lo que le vieron tanto Kikyo como Aome**

**Karla.- Todas nos lo preguntamos) **

Aome: En fin… ¬¬ volveré por mi mochila

San: Pero Aome, ¿qué tal si otra vez no puedes volver?

Mir: Sango tiene razón señorita

Aome: Lo sé, pero sin mi mochila no puedo viajar, aunque creo que el pozo ya se arregló

Shippo: Ten cuidado Aome

Aome: Descuida Shippo, ya vuelvo

Y efectivamente, el pozo ya volvía de funcionar de manera normal, dejando el paso libre a Aome y a Inuyasha de una época a otra como antes de que todo ese embrollo comenzara.

**(Mariana.- Que bueno, porque sino esto sería un fic de nunca acabar**

**Karla.- Pero eso estaría chido ¿no?**

**Marisol.- Karla, ¿qué no ves que nos demoramos años en terminar y tú le quieres continuar?**

**Karla.- Pues, si ¿qué tiene?**

**Celina.- ¡No podemos estar con esto por siempre!**

**Karla.- Bueno, pues no y ya)**

Aunque Naraku ya estaba muerto y la perla de Shikon completa, todos habían acordado en viajar un tiempo más, para conocer nuevos lugares y a nuevas personas. Parecía como si el viaje hacía la época de Aome nunca hubiera sucedido, pero fue una experiencia que ninguno de estos personajes olvidaría, en especial las chicas aún cuando no pudieron cumplir con sus objetivos de conquistar a sus hombres, o al menos eso era lo que ellas imaginaban. Después de haberse quedado unos días en la aldea de la anciana Kaede y de hacerle contado sus experiencias tomaron de nueva cuenta su camino, donde por cierto se encontraron con alguien que no apareció para nada en este fic, y nos referimos al querido Kouga.

**(Karla.- ¿Y por qué no le pusimos escena a Kaede?**

**Mariana.- No se nos ocurrió que poner**

**Karla.- ¡Pero eso es discriminación contra los ancianos!**

**Marisol.- Que discriminación ni que naranjas, no la pusimos porque no sabíamos que ponerle y punto**

**Karla.- Libertad de aparición para los ancianos **

**Celina.- ¿Y ahora ésta qué tiene?**

**Marisol.- Esta loca, que novedad**

**Karla.- Sin sarcasmos por favor…)**

Kou: Aome

Aome: Joven Kouga, ¿cómo ha estado?

Kou: Yo bien, pero ¿tú donde has estado? Te busque por varios días y nada

Aome: Si, lo siento, me ausente por ir a mi casa

Inu: ¡Óyeme tú lobo rabioso! ¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirle explicaciones a Aome?

Kou: ¡Cállate bestia! Que ni estaba hablando contigo

Inu: ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE RABIOSO?

Kou: ¡YA ESCUCHASTE ANIMAL!

Aome: ¡Abajo!

¡PLAF!

Inu: ¡Aome, ya deja de hacer eso!

Aome: ¿Y para qué me buscaba joven Kouga?

**(Karla.- Oye, Inuyasha te esta hablando, al menos contéstale primero)**

Kou: Quería saber si querías salir de paseo conmigo Aome

Aome: Bueno, yo…

Inu: Miserable, ¿qué no habías decidido olvidarte de Aome y quedarte con esa tal Ayame?

Kou: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Aome es MI amiga y no tiene nada de malo que salga de paseo con ella ¿o si?

**(Celina.- Pues creo que no**

**Mariana.- ¿Pero dónde esta Ayame?**

**Marisol.- Sepa… tal vez con su abuelo)**

Pero en ese momento, Inyasha recordó como en su viaje a la época de Aome, ese tal Hojo la había invitado a salir y también le recordó los enormes celos que sintió cuando la fue siguiendo por todo el centro comercial, y si de algo estaba seguro era de que ya no quería volver a sentirse así, tan inseguro y tan lejos de estar con su querida Aome, ya no más pretextos era ahora o nunca.

Inu: Pues si tiene de malo que salgas con ella, me molesta mucho

Kou: ¿Y por qué te molesta?

Inu: ¡Porque yo amo a Aome, es MIA y no dejare que ningún otro gusano me la quite!

Y nadie dijo nada, era un estado de shock total el haber escuchado esas palabras por parte del necio Inuyasha.

**(Marisol.- Ni nosotras sabemos que decir**

**Todas.- Aja…)**

Aome: Inuyasha, pero ¿qué estas diciendo?

Inu: Escúchame bien Kouga, dijiste que Aome es TU amiga, pero ella es MI novia y solo por eso me molesta que salga contigo o con cualquier otro

**(Mariana.- No puedo creerlo**

**Marisol.- Ni yo, y eso que nosotras lo estamos escribiendo)**

Mir: Vaya, hasta que Inuyasha se da cuenta de lo que siente por la señorita Aome

San: Te tardaste mucho ¬¬

Shippo: Si, que torpe eres

Inu: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE ENANO DEL DEMONIO?

Shippo: Ay mamita sálvame de este salvaje

Exclamó Shippo antes de esconderse detrás de Kirara, quién los veía a todos con mucha sorpresa.

**(Celina.- Hasta Kirara se sorprendió**

**Mariana.- Y no es para menos XD)**

Kou: Me creas o no animal, solo quería pasear con Aome en plan de amigos, pero ahora me imagino que tendrán mucho de que hablar así que me retiro, hasta luego

Ahora que Kouga se fue corriendo en su remolino de viento tanto Miroku como Sango se retiraron para darles privacidad a la nueva pareja llevándose con ellos a Shippo y Kirara.

Aome: Inuyasha, por favor dime, necesito saberlo

Inu: ¿Qué cosa?

Aome: ¿Eso que le dijiste al joven Kouga es cierto, o solo fue por celos?

Inu: No te negare que los celos me impulsaron a decirlo

Aome: Ya veo… T.T

Cuando Aome estaba dispuesta a irse para poder llorar en paz, sintió como Inuyasha la retenía tomándola de la mano.

Inu: Pero, también me ayudo a darme cuenta de que eso que dije es la pura verdad, Aome yo te amo

Aome: Inuyasha… O/O

**(Todas.- Awwwww… que lindo)**

Inu: Yo te amo Aome y entiendo que no me creas, después de todos los desplantes que te hice con Kikyo, pero es cierto y me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad… ehhh -/- ¿tú que dices?

Aome: Yo… pues yo…

**(Karla.- ¡¿TÚ QUÉ?)**

Aome: Yo también te amo Inuyasha, y me encantaría que nos diéramos la oportunidad de estar juntos, no sabes cuanto espere por esto n/n

Inuyasha: ¿De veras?

**(Mariana.- De veritas de veritas **

**Marisol.- Pero si a ti ni te preguntaron**

**Mariana.- Ah, es cierto ¿verdad? n.n**

**Karla.- Verdad ¬¬)**

Aome: De veras, pero ¿qué harás con Kikyo?

**(Karla.- Pues mira, bien fácil, la matamos, la trituramos, la quemamos y bailamos felices sobre su tumba**

**Marisol.- ¡Algo no tan sádico!**

**Karla.- ¿Por qué no?)**

Inu: No lo sé, pero si ella aparece y me reclama no dudare en decirle que yo solo quiero estar contigo, porque tú me haces feliz y me quieres tal y como soy sin ningún reclamo o demanda como la de volverme humano o irme al infierno 

Aome: Y así te querré siempre

Y sin más preámbulo Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a Aome para darle un suave beso, que marcaría el inicio de su relación.

**(Todas: Y una vez más Awwwww)**

Mientras tanto, con Sango y Miroku:

San: ¿Usted cree que al fin Inuyasha se le declaré a Aome?

Mir: Espero que si, la señorita Aome lo ha estado esperando tan pacientemente durante largo tiempo

San: Si, es cierto y nada me haría más feliz que ver a Aome de novia con Inuyasha, pero…

Mir: ¿Pero…?

San: Me da algo de envidia

Mir: ¿Y eso por qué?

San: Porque a mi también me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me quiera así como Inuyasha quiere a Aome

Mir: ¿Y si te dijera que no tienes que buscarlo? -/-

San: O_O ¿A… a qué se refiere su excelencia? o/o

Mir: A que tal vez… no tengas que buscarlo, tal vez ya lo encontraste, pero no te has dado cuenta n/n

San: Excelencia… -/-

Mir: Por eso, ahora te lo pediré una vez más, pero créeme que esta vez será diferente a las muchas veces que lo he hecho, porque ahora te propongo esto de la manera más seria y formal posible

San: ¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó Sango a la vez que Miroku tomaba sus manos y la miraba a los ojos, totalmente serio.

Mir: Sango… ¿No quieres casarte y tener un hijo conmigo?

**(Todas.- Kyaaaaa… boda, boda**

**Karla.- Pero, ¿no es muy pronto para que se casen?**

**Marisol.- Pues si… pero ya que fiesta, fiesta XD**

**Mariana.- Nada más falta que le diga que no**

**Celina.- Eso no es posible…)**

San: No, no acepto

Mir: O_O

**(Mariana.- ¿Ves? Te lo dije**

**Celina.- ¡No puede ser! ¿POR QUÉ?)**

Mir: Pero, Sango…

San: No acepto el tener solo un hijo contigo, quiero que tengamos más de uno

**(Marisol.- A bueno, así si**

**Karla.- Pobre Celina, casi le da el paro cardíaco**

**Celina.- T.T**

**Marisol.- No llores Celi XO)**

Mir: Los que tu quieras mi hermosa Sango

Y ellos sellaron su felicidad con un romántico beso.

**(Todas: Y otra vez Awwwww)**

Y mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque donde se encontraban Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken:

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, ¿a dónde vamos?

Jaken: Ahí Rin, deja de molestar al amo bonito

Rin: Pero señor Jaken…

Jaken: Pero señor Jaken ni que naranjas, deja de quejarte y ya no seas tan tonta

**(Karla.- Hijo de la chin…**

**Todas.- ¡KARLA!**

**Karla.- ¿Qué?**

**Marisol.- No seas mal hablada**

**Karla.- Tsk…)**

Pero antes de que Rin dijera algo, un grito de Jaken la distrajo, y ese grito de debió a que Sesshomaru le dio una patada que lo mando bastante lejos hasta formar un destello tipo equipo Rocket de Pokemon.

Jaken: ¡¿POR QUÉ AMO BONITOOOOOOOOO?

Rin: ¿Señor Sesshomaru? O_O

Sessh: Me molesto lo que te dijo

Rin: ah… este…

Sessh: Con respecto a tu pregunta, iremos a mi castillo

**(Marisol.- Ya ves como si tiene casa**

**Karla.- ¿Y yo como lo iba a saber?)**

Rin: ¿Entonces ya no viajaremos?

Sessh: Al menos por unos meses no

Rin: Entiendo

Sessh: Además necesito hacer dos cosas

Rin: ¿Qué cosas?

Sessh: La primera es descubrir la manera de hacer helado

Rin: o_oU ¿Huh?

**(Todas.- Caída al estilo anime**

**Mariana.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

**Celina.- Por nuestra culpa se volvió adicto al helado T.T**

**Karla.- ¿Nuestra? Eso me sonó a manada, en primer lugar fue idea de Marisol ponerle el helado a Sesshomaru en frente, así que es su culpa**

**Marisol.- Nunca imagine que estas serían las consecuencias )**

Sessh: Y la segunda…

Rin: ¿Si?

Sessh: Es para marcarte como mi mujer

Rin: Entiendo, para marcarme como su ¡¿QUÉ?

**(Todas: .-. …. (silencio total))**

Sessh: Así es, ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, Rin tú me gustas y demasiado, así que lo más lógico es que te marque como mi mujer y que seas mi compañera de vida

Rin: Pero, es que…

Sessh: ¿Acaso no quieres?

Rin: No, no es eso, por supuesto que quiero ya que yo… YO LO AMO SEÑOR SESSHOMARU -/-

Sessh: ¿Entonces?

Rin: Pero, antes de que me marque quiero saber si usted también me ama, eso es todo u/u

Sessh: ¿No te dije ya que me gustas?

Rin: Pero gustar y amar son dos cosas diferentes

**(Mariana.- En eso tiene razón**

**Celina.- Si, estoy de acuerdo)**

Sessh: Rin, tú sabes que no se me expresar bien y mucho menos expresar mis emociones, lamento si lo que te dije no te es suficiente, pero por ahora es lo más que puedo hacer, no te obligare a que me correspondas, pero quiero que sepas que realmente lo que siento por ti es grande y sincero

Rin: O/O Señor Sesshomaru… no, discúlpeme usted a mi, no debí hablarle de esa manera

Sessh: ¿Y, tu respuesta?

Rin: n/n si, acepto ser su mujer

Y sin más preámbulo Sesshomaru se acercó a Rin para darle un beso que inicio lento, pero que conforme avanzaba se hacía más fuerte y apasionado.

**(Todas.- Y por última vez Awwwww**

**Karla.- Pero, casi no hubo romanticismo en esta declaración**

**Mariana.- Si, pero al menos todo el relajo que hizo Rin para captar la atención de Sessho en la época de Aome no fue en vano n.n**

**Marisol.- Además se trata de Sesshomaru, muy difícilmente sería más romántico, él mismo lo dijo**

**Karla.- Patrañas, lo hubiéramos vuelto a emborrachar y de seguro hubiera actuado de manera diferente, así como cuando bailo la macarena XP)**

Después de todo esto, finalmente estas tres parejas pudieron ser felices, Inuyasha y Aome terminaron casándose y actualmente tienen cuatro hijos, dos niños y dos niñas.

**(Karla.- No perdieron el tiempo ¿verdad? XD)**

Kikyo fue a reclamarle a Inuyasha por haberla dejado botada, pero a nadie el intereso sus reclamos y la mandaron a volar XD, hasta que ella finalmente se fue al infierno argumentando su indignación. Miroku y Sango tienen tres hijos, un par de gemelas y un bebe recién nacido.

Y en cuanto a Sesshomaru y a Rin, a todo el mundo tanto youkais, como hanyous y humanos terminaron asombrados cuando Rin fue nombrada como señora de las tierras del oeste, pero ellos no podían ser más felices, ahora Sesshomaru intenta encontrar la manera de que Rin se vuelva youkai para que ella tenga una vida más larga.

**(Mariana.- Tal vez la bruja que acelero el crecimiento de Rin le pueda ayudar O_O**

**Celina.- Tal vez)**

Rin aún no tiene hijos, ya que primero quiere saber si existe la posibilidad de volverse youkai, y mientras tanto le pidió ayuda a Aome para conocer la receta y hacer helado, la parte más difícil fue la manera de enfriarlo, pero gracias a una hielera que Aome le regalo es más fácil ahora y bueno Sesshomaru es feliz de tener helado hasta en su propia época.

Y claro, ninguno pudo nunca olvidar aquel viaje que cambio sus vidas en más de un sentido, ya que sus experiencias a parte de inusuales y graciosas les hicieron entender que mientras estén juntos y haya un litro de helado al alcance todo estará de maravilla y colorín colorado este fan fic se ha acabado.

**(Mariana.- ¿Ya se acabo?**

**Celina.- Si, ya se acabo**

**Mariana.- Que rápido n.n**

**Karla.- ¿CÓMO QUE RÁPIDO? Nos tardamos años en terminarlo**

**Marisol.- Bueno pero no es necesario gritar, como sea muchas gracias por si eterna paciencia y por haber tomado de su tiempo para leer este nuestro fic ¡Atrapados en mi época!**

**Mariana.- Ojala hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como nosotras en escribirlo**

**Celina.- Espero y volvamos con otro más**

**Karla.- Cuídense y recuerden dejar sus últimos reviews**

**Todas.- Arigato gozaimasu) **


End file.
